


Where the Earth Meets the Sky

by gillywulf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Women in the Military, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 31,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you."</p><p>A collection of Clexa Tumblr prompts/fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lives alone in the woods by a waterfall and finds a confused lost person walking around AU

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at gillywulf.tumblr.com where prompts may or may not be open. But please ask or check my page for that before submitting anything. If they are open, I'd love to hear what you'd like. Thank you!

The sun had just past cresting in the Sky when Lexa heard it. The panicked voice echoed against the trees, alerting her to the presence of some (likely) unwanted visitor (to be fair, she didn’t think many people were welcome). The rushing waterfall should have blocked out the sound, so the intruder must have been closer than she expected. 

With a weary sigh, she left her tiny cabin and marched toward the waterfall. A half mile of walking later and she found no trace of any lost hiker. ‘You’ll go crazy out here, Lexa. Are you sure this is a good idea?’ She shook her head furiously. She was not going crazy, whatever Costia had said. But she didn’t matter now. 

She turned towards home and sighed again. If someone was truly lost, she’d find their body in a few days. 

“Oh my god, excuse me?” Lexa jumped at the voice and turned, already in her defensive stance. A pretty blonde gaped back at her. Her hands were raised in defense (not as good as Lexa’s) and she leaned away. Not a threat. Lexa dropped her hands. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” she demanded. The girl dropped her hands but stayed on guard. 

“My name is Clarke and I’m a little lost. You seem to know your way around. Could you possibly help me?” If she wasn’t so pathetic (pretty) looking, Lexa would have walked away right then. If hikers were too dumb to follow the trail, they didn’t deserve her help. 

“Let me see your map” The girl positively sagged with relief and pulled out the large paper criss-crossed with lines that made up Mount Weather. Lexa unfolded parts until she saw where her cabin was situated. “Where were you last sure of your location?” 

“Here” Oh. The point was too many miles away to hike by sundown and then to get out of the mountain. Clarke had no overnight gear, either. Clearly there was only one thing to do. She sighed again. 

“You’ll stay with me tonight” She was already headed back towards her cabin when Clarke finally managed to speak. 

“What? I think I missed a step here” she sputtered in confusion. 

“You won’t be able to get home before it’s dark and without camping gear, it would be irresponsible of me to let you wander around and possibly die” She held her door open and gestured for Clarke to enter. 

“Nice to know you care” Sarcasm. She didn’t need it. 

“My name is Lexa. You can take my bed” she said, closing the door behind her. Clarke was looking around the small building in wonder and Lexa tried not to see how her fingers itched or her eyes sparkled. Especially not when they turned on her. 

“I _really_ appreciate this. Thank you” Lexa swallowed the sincerity and felt it burn all the way down. It would be a long night.


	2. Clarke decides to use Lexa as her personal canvas all the time

Lexa was happily reading a new book on her apartment’s crazy comfortable couch when Clarke barged in to the previously quiet room. 

“I need you naked right now” Lexa blinked lazily. It bothered her that the request wasn’t at all the weirdest thing her girlfriend had ever demanded of her. However, it did signal the end of any calm reading, so she closed her book. 

“Not that I’m against that, but why?” she asked. 

“I ran out of canvases because I forget to check before I started working and now I _need_ to see what this idea looks like, asap. I want to paint your back and it’ll be really nice and you can still read, please Lex” Clarke crossed the room and took Lexa’s hands in her own. Lexa smiled and nodded. 

“If you _need_ it” Clarke grinned and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re perfect”

“That’s what I keep telling you” Lexa grabbed her book and followed her girlfriend to her bedroom where Clarke was already dumping paint tubes from her backpack and setting them up on her palette. She stopped and turned just in time to see Lexa enter and pull her shirt off by the hem and then her bra seconds later. She stared hungrily at her bare body.

“You’ve seen this before” Lexa laughed, laying front down on the bed. 

“Doesn’t make it any less hot” She pressed a soft kiss to the bare shoulder before her and then straddled Lexa’s hips. “Now go ahead and read but try not too move too much” The brunette hummed in agreement and promptly forgot the world in a mix of hands, brushes, and fictional worlds. It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that Clarke tugged gently on her braid.

“Are you finished?”

“Yeah, let me get a mirror” Clarke scrambled off and Lexa missed her familiar warmth for the whole minute that she was gone. “Okay, look over your left shoulder. Can you see it?” Lexa did as she was told and inspected the image stretched over her back. It was a forest littered with sunlight and a dark silhouette in the center done in shocking realism. 

“It’s beautiful, Clarke. Is it what you imagined?” She ignored the artificial sound of a camera shutter.

“Yeah, but I pictured it better all over your sheets” Clarke murmured in her ear, pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck. Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You’re a monster” she mumbled, rolling over.


	3. Costia never died and was still with Lexa, but then Lexa started falling for Clarke and is conflicted about her feeling because Costia was her first love and everything, yet Clarke is her soulmate and love of her life; so, let's say Clexa is endgame

She saw it the moment Clarke of the Sky People entered the tent. Costia saw the way Lexa’s eyes caught and didn’t stray. She saw it in the way Indra’s lips tightened. 

Lexa was continually impressed by Clarke. From the way she gave took whatever Lexa gave and turned it right back. From the way Clarke took the life of the boy she loved. From the way she spoke the Trigedasleng while burning him. It should have been obvious. Costia had fallen in love with Lexa so easily, why not this girl from the sky?

She watched them grow closer day after day and then deny it time after time. Lexa would always change the subject when Clarke was brought up. But whenever she brought her up, her face would soften and her voice would get reverent. Costia knew. 

Hours before the attack on the Maunon, she marched to Lexa’s tent. If one of them were to die that night, she wanted the air clear. She wanted Lexa to be honest. Just as she reached it, Clarke burst through the tent flaps. Her face was flushed and dazed and she startled at the sight of the other Trigedakru. 

“Costia, hi” she breathed out. Costia frowned. 

“Hello Clarke. Is the Commander in there?” A jerky nod. “Thank you” Clarke averted her gaze and swallowed before marching away stiffly. All of this felt wrong. When Costia entered the tent, Lexa was frozen, her hips pressed against a table as she breathed heavily, her eyes staring at a random point in space. 

She watched her. Lexa’s hands gripped the table with white knuckles that spoke of changing airs. Costia’s heart clenched. 

“Heda” The girl jerked at the sound of her name, sending a crate of maps crashing to the ground. Her usually deft hands reached and failed to catch it. Costia hated how guilty she looked. She stood, clearing her throat. 

“Costia, hello” Costia sighed and tugged on a braid that had fallen over her shoulder. She _loved_ Lexa, but as long as Clarke was around, they couldn’t work, not really.

“I know how you feel about Clarke-” Lexa opened her mouth to argue, but Costia raised a hand to cut her off, “-and it’s okay. But I won’t fight her for you. If you love her, if you _really_ love her, end it with me and pursue her. Please” she begged. The plea hung in the air until Lexa’s shoulders dropped. 

“Costia, I’m so sorry” she said, her voice cracking. “I love you- I _do_ , but Clarke is just- she’s just something else” And there it was, the final proof. Costia smiled for her. 

“Then I want you to be happy. Go after her. Have you kissed her yet?” she asked. She didn’t really want to know., but thankfully Lexa shook her head. 

“There have been times where we were close, but no” She’s becoming shy and Costia knows that shows the depths of her feelings more than anything else. 

“Then the next time you see her, kiss her. We fight tonight. There may not be another chance” 

“I will” Lexa vowed with a nod. With a kiss to Lexa’s forehead (it wasn’t a goodbye, it wasn’t a goodbye, it was _not_ a goodbye), she left the tent. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, but Costia was a warrior. She did not cry. 


	4. Clarke teaches Lexa how to read English

When Lexa woke to the early morning sun peaking through the slits in her tent, she was content. She was warm, well rested, and she had the girl of her dreams wrapped in her arms. There was no reason for her to be unhappy in the whole of the world. 

She snuffled and pressed her nose to Clarke’s body and earned a hand brushing through her hair. Another nice thing. 

“Morning _heda_ ” Clarke murmured. Lexa hummed in response and opened her eyes. The Sky girl smiled down at her with the sun catching her hair and making it look like a halo. Then she noticed the book on her lap, opened to reveal not words like Lexa had seen, but squiggles. She frowned at it. 

“What is this?” she asked, picking it up. She moved it this way and that, waiting for ti to suddenly make sense. Clarke giggled. 

“It’s a novel. It tells a story” She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulder as the Commander squinted at the ink on the page. 

“How do you know?“ Clarke’s finger pointed to a short squiggle towards the center of the page. 

“Each one of these little things is a letter and together, they make up a word, and then a sentence and so on. I know what I’m looking at. Does Trigedasleng not have a written language?” Lexa shook her head. 

“We use pictures of messengers. How do you understand this? Will you teach me?” she all but demanded. Clarke raised an eyebrow and kissed the side of her head. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why do you want to learn?” she asked. 

“I am the Commander, I should know these things” The giggle that burst from Clarke’s mouth was unfortunately common, but Lexa scowled anyway and buried her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck. 

“No, no, I’ll teach you. And then when you can read, I’ll write you a love note” Lexa pulled back enough to eye her in suspicion. 

“What is a ‘love note’?” The question only earned her another giggle.


	5. Modern Clexa AU where Clarke wants to piss off an homophobic crowd in the street, so she grabs a random girl named Lexa and kisses her in front of them. They both enjoy it way too much.

“I hate those guys” Clarke grumbled as she glanced across the quad to the large ‘protesting’ group. How could they even protest gay people? How did that even work? Not even her pistachio ice cream could ease the simmering anger.

“Well they clearly don’t like you much, either” Octavia punched her shoulder lightly, sniggering at her sense of humor. Clarke glared at her.

“Really? Did you really need to do that?”

“How could I not? I’m witty, funny, and hot. To not take advantage would be a detriment to society” It was typical Octavia behavior that Clarke had mostly grown used to, though it still managed to take it by her surprise some days. But with her focus so decidedly on the group across the street, she let it slide. 

“I’m going to do something about it” Octavia raised an eyebrow.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked. Clarke’s eyes scanned the immediate area and landed on a girl sitting on a park bench, a book in her hands and a scowl on her (pretty) face. Her pastel colored sundress and loose curly hair were oddly alluring to Clarke, something she wouldn’t admit in front of Octavia.

“I’m gonna go kiss her” she declared.

“Clarke, wait what-” Whatever her friend had to say was drowned out. Her feet were steady and her confidence was high. If she was going to do this, it had to be then. She stopped a foot away from the girl and stuck out her hand.

“Hi, my name is Clarke” Green eyes blinked owlishly at her before a soft hand closed around her own.

“Hi. I’m Lexa” Lexa’s face was too pretty and Clarke felt her confidence falter. But she plowed on; it was too late to turn back.

“It’s very nice to meet you Lexa. Now, I happen to be bi and I don’t take very well to this group of assholes telling me that god plans to kill me, and you’re really, _really_ pretty and I wanted to know if you would like to maybe make out?” It came out in a rush. If she’d had any more presence of mind, she might have realized how bizarre the whole situation was. Even more odd was Lexa’s answer.

“Sure” Lexa stood from her bench, leaving her book and taking a dazed Clarke by the wrist to a spot where they were impossible for the group to miss. Her hands rested against Clarke’s waist and tugged the blond closer. “Are you sure about this?” she asked softly.

Clarke took a moment to stare at the strange girl she had enlisted into her haphazard plan. This stunning girl was asking her if _she_ was okay. Well that fucking settled it.

“Hell yeah” She dove forward to push their lips together. From there, the world fell away. All she could feel was Lexa’s face beneath her hands, the other girl’s body against her own, and her lips moving in perfect synchronization. Yes, it was a little awkward, but nothing had ever felt _quite_ so nice.

A shout came from the infuriating group and Clarke didn’t even let up in the kiss. She disentangled a hand that had wound itself into Lexa’s hair and proudly displayed her middle finger towards them. Was that clapping?

Lexa backed off, pressing a soft peck to Clarke’s chin before glancing around at the crowd that had formed around them. A group even larger than the initial ‘protest’ one formed beside them and started chanting pro-gay slogans. It was a little impressive how creative they were in such a short time. Clarke giggled and nuzzled at her collarbone.

“Want to get out of here?”

“ _Yes_ ”

 

_New Message_

_Octababe: Media Message_

_Octababe: Yea I got a snap of you and your new best friend making out while flipping the bird. LEGENDARY_

_Octababe: Ps, tell your girlfriend ive got her book_

_Octababe: Use protection_


	6. post s2 where clarke heals Lexa even though she hasnt forgive her and then sees the tattoo in lexa's back

Clarke hauled Lexa in to the Commander’s tent, nearly buckling under her weight. 

“Stay awake, I still need you alive” she growled. The girl slipped from her grip once they reached the bed of furs. 

“I would very much like to live” Lexa wheezed as she rolled uncomfortably to her front. It was easier to breathe, but the pain that laced through her back didn’t recede. She groaned. 

“Well good. Now don’t move. I’m cutting your clothes off. And you don’t want me to stab you” Lexa shot her a glance over her shoulder. 

“Do _you_ want to stab me?” Her silence answered for her. The next minutes were a haze of pain, ripping clothes, and heavy panting. As her shirt was cut away, Lexa felt Clarke still and heard breath hitch. What had she- _oh_ , the tattoo. Gentle fingers moved over the ink, tracing the bold lines imbedded in the skin. 

In another life, Lexa would have rolled over and taken the girl in her arms and showered her with kisses. In another life she might have let her hands wander, feeling soft skin. In another life, Clarke might have let her. 

“My um,” the awkwardness interfered with trying to speak, “back is still...”

“Oh, right” Clarke shook out of the spell and set to taking care of the wounds. There was the occasional bite on her skin that told Lexa that she was receiving stitches, or the wet brush of a cloth, but the most interesting thing was watching her doctor over her shoulder. 

The blonde’s face was tight in concentration, her eyebrows knit together and her lips pinched. Even her nostrils were flaring with effort. Her shoulders were tense as her hands moved with a steady sureness. Lexa tried to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest at the sight. 

“Well,” Clarke sighed as she leaned back, “that should do it. Try not to move for the rest of the night and keep it clean. Got it?” Lexa hummed in understanding. But even with her job done, Clarke didn’t leave. Her eyes were glued to the shredded expanse of the Commander’s back. The tattoo forced her attention. Lexa opened her mouth to explain it when the tent flaps whipped open. 

“Commander. Are you all right?” Indra’s stern voice shattered the moment. Any chance of bonding was gone. Typical. Clarke scrambled to her feet, embarrassed. 

“Nyko can look after it. Don’t die” she mumbled. In a flash she was gone. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Indra teased as she looked over Clarke’s handiwork. Lexa sighed and laid her forehead against the furs. 

“Unfortunately not”


	7. i just received a text from my best friend that said “so i think i’m gay” out of literally nowhere au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post. http://gillywulf.tumblr.com/post/120406630054/kiss-harder-kiss-harder-i-just-received-a

Raven mashed her eyes closed and pressed her fingers into her temples. 

“A broken spark plug will still work because the spark is being made by using some other local piece of metal as the ground, like the head. It'd be a longer spark, and weaker, so more likely to blow out from compression, giving misfire” 

She mumbled through what she’d last written down on her note cards only minutes before. Granted, she had already memorized much of the information form the upcoming final (some of it years ago. What? She was a bored, smart kid), but Clarke was always talking about how important studying was. 

“I _need_ a break. If I’m sitting here for another second looking at the muscles, I am going to flip shit” Octavia groaned, flopping onto the sofa and Raven’s lap. 

“Then take a break? What do I care?” Raven pulled her textbook up from her leg (why was it _sticking_?) and settled it on the sofa arm.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun to break _with_ people. C’mon, play a game with me” Octavia begged. 

“Why don’t you go bother Clarke? She was a bio major at one point, she’d know what you’re doing” Raven tried to flip the page in her textbook but Octavia flattened her palm against the page, stealing her friend’s attention. 

“She went out like, two hours ago to go study with that Lexa girl. I’m not calling her”

“Then text her to see if she’s coming home soon”

“I said I’m not butting in”

“You wouldn’t be butting in-” Raven’s phone buzzed against the glass coffee table and flashed Clarke’s name. “Oh, speak of the devil”

“If she hasn’t had her morning coffee? Literally” Raven snorted as she unlocked her phone to read the text. 

‘so i think i’m bi’ She blinked at it, then read it aloud. Octavia sat up and twisted her body around to gape at her. 

“I mean we all kinda figured...” Raven slapped her shoulder playfully and typed out a quick response.

‘dude sweet for real just like suddenly you realized or?’

“I’m just glad she saw fit to tell us. Or I guess me, because she could have easily not told us anything. You know how she is. I love Clarke but man, it can be hard to get her talking” Octavia nodded sagely. 

“Lord knows how much guilt she carries without telling us. One less thing, I guess” she shrugged. Raven hummed in agreement as her phone buzzed again. 

‘well i pretty much just had sex with a girl so’ They stared down at the phone screen in blatant shock. Did they really just _read_ that? Octavia ripped the phone from Raven’s hand ( _hey_!) and typed, her thumbs flying over the keyboard. 

‘WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT’ And then they waited. For a solid hour, the phone was deathly still. Raven began to wonder if she should take her phone apart. Could it be broken inside or jammed? Was there a _legitimate_ reason she wasn’t being called? Was Clarke _dead_? They brainstormed ridiculous situations that lead to a dead Clarke and each one was more and more ridiculous. Thankfully, the ringing cell phone cut them off exactly an hour later. Octavia scrambled to put it on speakerphone. 

“Clarke, what the hell?!” the two roommates screamed the moment they picked up. 

“I’m sorry, I got sidetracked. We weren’t exactly done” Raven’s eyes widened and Octavia fell back against the sofa. 

“Who the hell was it? Who turned the Famous Clarke Griffin?” Clarke scoffed on the other end, but Raven could picture her blushing and running a hand through her hair bashfully. 

“Lexa Woods?” 

“What, Clake-”

“I _knew_ it wasn’t a study session-”

“-who made the first move?”

“-if that was the case, I might have actually passed my class with Lincoln-”

“-how was it-”

“She hung up”

“How could she?”

“Rude”


	8. lexa has to marry a man who leads another clan to keep the alliance

The silence in the tent was thick, but the leader of the River Clan didn’t notice. He smiled widely in anticipation of a positive answer. Lexa and her advisors and Clarke and the Ark council all stared at him, wide-eyed in shock, then glanced between the Trigedakru and Sky Person leaders. Clarke shook her head to try and make his statement make more sense.

“You want to _what_?” He barely spared her a glance when he answered.

“A union between the Commander and I would be best for our people, as I have more warriors than her tribe, and with the incoming threat of war with the Ice Nation, that is an asset” He grinned again. The air was gone from Clarke’s lungs as she clenched and unclenched her fists. It was Mt. Weather all over again.

Lexa, her partner in almost everything (including bed), was being offered a choice too good for her people to refuse and Clarke would once again be left to fend for herself. She wanted to rip out the leader’s throat. Bellamy’s sudden heavy hand on her shoulder stopped the impulse cold in her tracks. He shook his head minutely, clearly understanding her thought process.

“Don’t” he whispered. She turned to watch Lexa instead. The Commander had schooled her face back to a blank slate and straightened her back. 

“You will excuse me as I give this some thought” she said evenly. The River Clan leader bowed his head and smiled wider (how that was obvious from behind his bushy beard was hard to tell).

“Of course” He left the tent with a wave of his hand that prompted his own advisors to follow after him. The moment they were gone, Indra spoke up.

“Heda, I-”

“Leave” Lexa’s feet and eyes were rooted to where they had been and Indra could tell that she would get no where with what she had to say. She thinned her lips but left without another word, Octavia and the other advisors following after. 

“Commander, I believe that this union would shake the already unstable alliance we have. Please do not take this proposal” Kane begged, stepping forward. The Abby joined in.

“Not to mention Clarke-” Lexa whirled around. Her face was suddenly thunderous and Clarke wanted nothing more than to smooth it out.

“I must ask you to leave as well. Clarke is your leader and I will talk it over with her” Somehow her voice didn’t display the anguish she showed. Another skill Clarke was forever jealous of. Abby shot a look towards her daughter.

“Sure thing. Bellamy” The air was more stifling with just the two of them alone. Clarke wanted to say everything that she had already said and some things she hadn’t, but no matter how hard she tried to articulate them, they stayed glued to the back of her tongue, souring the words. So naturally, Lexa took point.

“I don’t want to do it” she whispered. Her eyes were far from Clarke because that would probably hurt too much. “I don’t want to do it at all”

“I know” How did that get out? Lexa seemed to wonder the same thing because her eyes shot to Clarke and all of her emotion was finally on display. A ragged breath ripped through her chest and the quiet.

“Tell me you have an idea. Tell me I can be with _you_. Tell me anything, please” she sobbed. But Clarke couldn’t think past the wall of fear that had sprung up. She wrapped herself around Lexa and held her tight instead.

“We’ll think of something”

“That’s not enough”

“It has to be”


	9. Clexa stripper AU

“C’mon birthday girl. Club’s not going to stay open forever. I mean, it’ll be open almost all night, but you know what I mean” Anya grinned and threw her arms around her younger sister’s shoulders, tugging her along the street. Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I still don’t see why you think this is a good idea” she grumbled. They approached the club and the lights wasted no time in blinding them with promises of ‘hot babes’ and a ‘good time’. Anya pulled the front door open. 

“It’s because I don’t see you flustered enough and I want to see it”

“You can see that for your birthday”

“Yeah, but I want it for yours, let’s go Commander” She pushed Lexa through the door into the dark space that pulsed with low bass music. Women in almost entirely named danced on numerous stages or on patron’s laps. Lexa swallowed the dry lump in her throat. “Let’s get you a drink” was shouted in her ear. 

“Yeah, fine” The drink in her system made the discomfort dissipate enough that she didn’t want to throw herself out the nearest window. Naturally Anya thought the one was enough. 

“I bought you a lap dance,” she grinned devilishly, “time for you to collect” The corner she found herself in was quiet and secluded and kept away from the flashing lights. It keyed up her nerves because she had no idea what to expect. Had Anya ignored the fact that she was (really) gay and gotten a male stripper? Were they going to be really ugly as a joke? She _had_ said ‘flustered’.

The lights dimmed and a song with a heavy bass started to pound in the small space. Despite the fact that it was a strip club and there were definitely people nearby, the atmosphere felt private. It was a little terrifying. 

But then the dancer stepped out. That was _definitely_ not a guy. Lexa was _definitely_ flustered. The girl moved to the beat with a deliberate slowness that caused the pressure to build low and fast in Lexa’s stomach. The girl was all soft curves and flat stomach with long blond hair that did nothing to obscure her dazzlingly blue eyes. 

“Oh” She could barely breathe when the girl straddles her and began to move, grinding and gyrating and _touching_. Her eyes went wide when the dancer sat squarely on her hips and draped her arms around Lexa’s neck. Now that they were face to face, it was easy to see that she was uncommonly pretty.

“A little birdy tells me it’s your birthday” A mute nod. “And how old are you today, Lexa?” The way her name fell from her mouth had to be a _sin_. The mounting pressure in Lexa’s belly was suddenly a lot harder to ignore. 

“Twenty-two” she gasped. The dancer quirked an eyebrow. 

“Just right, then” 

Anya got her wish of seeing Lexa flustered.


	10. crossover between clexa and korrasami

“Korra, I want you to study with the mechanics. Learn what you can. This alliance may not last forever and if we end up on opposite sides of the battlefield, I want to know what we’re up against” Lexa’s voice was clear and precise, as always. Korra admired it. 

“Yes, Heda” Lexa nodded and continued giving out orders while Korra watched. her closest friends and allies were all in the tent and were all just as nervous for this alliance as she was. Defeating the Mountain Men was a nearly unattainable dream, so many of them had given up hope on it. But now it was within their grasp and all they had to do was trust these strange people who had killed some of them. It was a little baffling. 

Korra left for the Skaikru camp along with a few others including the Commander. The settlement stood out like a scar on the land. The large metal contraption jutted up awkwardly from the ground in all of it’s abnormal shapes and colors. Lexa had mentioned before that she rather they build new houses and get rid of the old thing and Korra was inclined to agree. 

“What will you be doing, Heda?” she asked conversationally as they approached the front gates. 

“Clarke kom Skaikru will be showing em the ways of their people” Korra glanced over and smirked. She’d seen how the two were around each other. It was both sweet and sickening. 

“You know, Anya and Indra might have spoken against it, but you _are_ allowed to be happy, whatever might have happened in the past” Her statement was met only with a tense jaw and a light blush. She considered it to be enough. 

The mechanic’s room proved to be hard to find, and Korra got lost no less than three times. Eventually, she had to stop a boy carrying firewood who happily brought her there, chatting the whole way. Korra learned that Bolin and his brother were both sent to the skybox for stealing food when they were no more than ten years old. He barely knew the Ark so the ground was a nice reprieve. 

His brother Mako and another man stood in the room’s doorway with their arms crossed and their faces exasperated. Korra frowned at them before noticing the four legs sticking out from underneath a large metal… _thing_. 

“Why are you not helping?” she asked when they noticed her. The unnamed man scowled at the legs. 

“Because any time we come within three feet of them…” He took a step. 

“Wick, I swear to god, if you come any closer” He threw up his hands and body rolled out from underneath the contraption. Korra’s breath hitched. The gorgeous girl was covered in grease and cockiness. She laughed at the legs beside her. 

“Relax Raven, he knows better,” she stood up (she was tall for some stupid reason) and held her hand out to Korra, “I’m Asami. Nice to meet you” It took a few long seconds for Korra’s brain to reconnect long enough to take the offered hand. 

“Korra”

“Well, Korra, why don’t I show you what we’re doing” Asami said with a jerk of her head towards the large metal thing. The grounder frowned at her. 

“You know why I’m here?” The second pair of legs rolled out to show who must have been Raven. 

“Duh. Clarke was super nervous about this whole thing - probably because she’d be spending the whole day practically _alone_ with Commander Heart Eyes - so she made sure to tell us to all be on our _best_ behavior. I’m always on my best behavior” she shrugged angrily. But then Asami laughed and Raven and all of her grievances were lost. 

“Yeah, ‘always on your best behavior’. Sure. So Korra, basics” The next thousand words out of her mouth made no sense, but Korra was busy looking at the Skai girl’s lips, so it wasn’t a total loss.


	11. Clarke+Lexa+Post coital snuggles

Clarke’s very bones felt heavy. It was the kind of weight that she could sink into and lose herself in for hours and feel no remorse. The air was the perfect temperature, the furs around her weren’t oppressive, and she was perfectly sated. The gentle fingers tracing invisible maps against her skin surely helped. 

Her head fell lazily to the side, allowing her the perfect view of her bedmate. Lexa’s piercing eyes were closed and her face was free from it’s usual tension and worry. With one arm tucked underneath her head and the other on Clarke’s stomach, she looked like she could be a normal girl that didn’t have the fate of an entire people resting on her shoulders. 

The artist in Clarke wanted to preserve the image forever. She wanted to capture her sweeping curves and whipcord muscle, all loose and relaxed with sex-wild hair. The way the tattoos cut across her skin was beautiful and natural, like Lexa had been born with them. They were as much a part of her as the birthmark on her thigh or the kill scars on her back.

“I can fell you staring at me” the grounder grumbled, arching into Clarke. The blonde hummed.

“That’s because I am” Lexa opened one eye and watched her.

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re absolutely beautiful and you just gave me the best orgasm of my life” she replied with an exhausted grin. Lexa huffed out a laugh and closed her eye, burrowing deeper into the other girl. Not once did her fingers stop against Clarke’s stomach. 

She didn’t know how they were _still_ trying to catch their breath, but Clarke enjoyed the soft sounds of their light panting when everything else in the world seemed muted and silent. it made them seem like the only tangible things in the world, and they were meant to find each other. 

“That would be a good reason to stare” Lexa pressed her lips to the upward jut of Clarke’s collarbone. “Under those criteria, I should be staring as well”

“Yes, you should” Clarke scolded playfully. Lexa cracked open both of her eyes this time and the blonde found herself as breathless as the sight as she always was. She was just as breathless when Lexa swung herself to lay flat against Clarke and rested her elbows on either side of her head, keeping their faces less than an inch apart. She couldn’t stop her hands from resting on her hips. 

“I should do something to make up for that transgression”

“You could”

“Any ideas?”

“Maybe a few”


	12. Clarke twists her ankle while out hunting with Lexa and so Lexa carries her back piggyback style

“You realize that this is mildly humiliating, right?”

“I’m counting on it” Clarke huffed in frustration and let her forehead fall against Lexa’s shoulder. The afternoon had started pleasantly; slow kisses in the shade and silent conversations over war tables while trying not to look too in love. The moment they were alone, Lexa suggested hunting. Clarke shrugged because it was a skill she’d never learned and it meant alone time with Lexa. 

But then the puana had mauled the stag they were stalking right in front of them and they were forced to run away through vines and tree roots and naturally, Clarke tripped. The puana was gone, thankfully, so Lexa offered to carry her when it became evident that she couldn’t walk. So Clarke inhaled the earthy smell of Lexa’s hair and let herself be absorbed. 

“You know, this would be nice if I wasn’t in pain” she noted, looking upward through the canopy. 

“Yes. Maybe once you are healed we can go for walks where I’m not carrying you” Clarke held back a low-hanging branch so that it didn’t hit their faces and earned a nod of approval from the Commander.

“Oh yeah, not at _all_ your fault for not noticing the giant murderous gorilla earlier”

“Why couldn’t _you_ have noticed it?”

“Because I’m not a trained tracker, you are” Clarke could practically feel Lexa’s scowl.

“This is true” she grumbled as they entered a meadow. The tensing of her shoulders and neck was obvious and Clarke instantly regretted making the joke. She nudged Lexa’s hairline with the tip of her nose. 

“Hey, put me down for a second, okay?” she requested softly. Lexa obeyed, however confused she was. Carefully, the blonde was set onto the ground with Lexa across from her. 

The Commander watched, waiting for some sort of signal as to why they stopped. Clarke just sat there picking flowers and tying them together. When she finished, she grinned and motioned for Lexa to move closer. A crown of flowers was placed carefully atop her head. It was bizarre how light the object made her feel in conjunction with Clarke’s bright smile.

“Now you’re the queen of my heart” the blonde announced. Lexa stared at her in open bewilderment before dropping her eyes bashfully. 

“Come. Let’s get you back to your mother”

“Yes your majesty”


	13. My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on

The sudden loud blaring was truly inconvenient. Clarke rolled out from Lexa’s arms and slapped at her phone, hoping the alarm would turn off. When it didn’t she growled and picked it up, finally cracking open her eyes. 

“Hello?” she groaned, pressing the phone to her ear. 

“Morning, Clarke! I’m about ten minutes out. If you could come and let me into your apartment, that would be really help me, especially since I’m going to have my arms full” Abby Griffin’s voice shocked her daughter’s spine. She pulled the phone away from her face to check the time and cursed quietly to herself. 

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll be down” She sat up and tugged at her blanket to cover her chest as if her mother was in the room. 

“Great, see you soon”

“Love you, mom” Clarke hung up and tossed the phone on to her night stand as she tumbled out of bed. She’d just finished pulling on a clean bra when a grumble from the sheets interrupted her mad dash for clothes. 

“Clarke? What are you doing? You’re not leaving me, are you?” Lexa’s voice was sleep warm and scratchy and Clarke wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with her and do _wicked_ things. 

“I’d never leave you. But, it turns out that I’m a lot more forgetful than I thought so you need to get dressed right now because my mom is ten minutes away” she said, pulling a new shirt from her dresser. Lexa shot up from the bed.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Her own clothes were scattered all throughout the apartment and it proved difficult to find everything. 

“Did you not hear me just say that I was forgetful? If I’d remembered, I would have said something. Do you want me to make you a quick breakfast?” Clarke asked as she jogged to the kitchen to make toast. 

“That would be wonderful. Have you seen my shirt?” Lexa asked, glancing all around the room as she clutched the rest of her clothes in her hands. 

“No,” Clarke’s eyes flickered to her father’s watch on her wrist, “but there’s no time, just use one of mine”

“But she’ll _know_ ”

“She’ll probably know anyway, it’s fine” Lexa groaned but obeyed and went back to the bedroom to find a shirt that wasn’t blatantly her girlfriend’s. Five minutes later, Lexa shoved the rest of Clarke’s toast into her mouth and Clarke raced down the stairs to meet her mother. Lexa’s gaze wandered as she chewed. This would be the first time she would meet Abby Griffin so she was already keyed up, but seeing Clarke’s presence all around her was relaxing. 

Until she saw her shirt hanging on the ceiling fan. She lurched to her feet, toast hanging from her lips, forgotten. With her hand half in the air, the front door opened. The two women in the doorway stared at her so she smiled awkwardly, causing the toast to fall out of her mouth. 

“Hello Mrs. Griffin” The faked nonchalance was blatantly see through, but to say nothing would have been worse. Abby’s eyes flickered from the shirt hanging from the fan, the borrowed shirt, and the toast. 

“Hi” she greeted. Clarke sighed in exasperation. 


	14. 1. Clarke handing Lexa an infant while saying something like "hold this I'll brb" and Lexa being like "what do I do with this" but when Clarke returns she finds Lexa is actually really good with children

The hospital was overrun with sick grounders and arkers alike. A virus had spread through at such a rapid rate that the combined efforts of Clarke, Abby, Lincoln, and Nyko were all pulling all-nighters and growing snappy. Lincoln had Octavia, and Nyko’s second came to help, but they were overwhelmed.

Lexa naturally chose the worst possible time to visit her wife.

The moment she stepped through the tent entrance, she regretted it. People around her were coughing and groaning and crying. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she tried not to let her discomfort show. She spotted Clarke striding across the room towards her, holding a young child.

“Lexa! While I’m totally happy for you to be here, I have absolutely no time to talk or deal with this baby so please hold her while I go make sure someone else isn’t dying. Thanks babe” With a kiss to her cheek and the sudden weight of a baby in her hands, Clarke was gone.

“Clarke-” she tried to call out for her, but it was too late. The baby gurgled in her hands, drawing her attention. She sighed. What else could she do? She tucked the baby against her shoulder and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet and hummed. She remembered seeing Indra do the same many years before and if Indra did it, it was probably correct. 

Somehow, in the bustling hospital, the child fell asleep. The soft puff of air against her neck were soothing, though she’d never admit it. Her hand caressed the child’s back in an attempt to keep her asleep because while Lexa didn’t _mind_ her, there were lines to cross. She swayed in a circle on the spot until she had completed a full circuit and found Clarke in the hospital’s entryway, her blue eyes fixed firmly on her wife. 

“Clarke?” Why was she staring? Had the baby spit up or something? She gave herself a quick once over and found herself as clean as when she had entered the hospital, meaning whatever was going through Clarke’s mind, was _only_ in her mind. 

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized, shaking her head as she took the baby, “I got lost in my own head. Give me five minutes and I can talk, okay?”

“Yes” Lexa watched her go, an odd feeling in her stomach. There were too many questions and no answers. She chewed on her bottom lip. Time to go interrogate her wife.


	15. Cont 3

Costia felt Lexa’s heart break the moment the deal was out of the Mountain Man’s mouth. She _had_ to take it, to refuse would be irresponsible of her as the Commander. Lexa’s eyes shot to hers pleadingly, _begging_ for some other alternative that didn’t exist. Costia sighed and lowered her head. 

“I accept” Her voice shook but she managed not to break, not yet. But the sight of Clarke cracking in front of her definitely broke her. It was a goddamn tragedy and nothing could be done about it. 

As they trudged back towards camp, Costia ignored the tears streaming down Lexa’s face, disturbing her war paint. She ignored how silently Lexa cried and how blank her face was. She needed the privacy even with the army trailing behind her. The likelihood of Clarke living through the endeavor or not hating her were statistics that didn’t exist. She would die or she would hate her. 

She gave Lexa an hour alone in her tent before entering. She figured it would be enough. However, Lexa’s body curled up in her bed, shoulders shaking and sobs racking through her body proved otherwise. She hadn’t even bathed. Costia sighed and sat on the bed. 

“I'm sorry” she murmured softly. What did one say about the death of something that never started? The sobs paused for Lexa to sniffle. 

“I kissed her. I kissed her and she kissed me back and told me ‘not yet’. I could have had something with her” Her voice _did_ break this time as her fists closed tight around the furs beneath her. “I could have been able to kiss her again”

The first time Costia had kissed Lexa - because yes, she’d initiated - it had been quick and excited and _young_ and every part of that was gone. She tried to imagine this kiss, Clarke’s kiss. She imagined it was shy and soft, all barely there touches and slow pressure. She imagined the surprise on Clarke’s face, because Lexa was something divine, and who ever expected that to love them?

Her hand rubbed soothing circles on Lexa’s back long into the night. She fell asleep slumped awkwardly into her side, but Lexa hadn’t moved from her wide eyed state of heartbreak in the night. But Costia was concerned and human and she was going to satisfy her needs. 

“Are you hungry?” No answer. She came back with food for her anyway (it went untouched. It was late afternoon when the guards squawked indignantly and the tent flaps flew open. Costia shot to her feet, fury all ready on her lips that died out the second she saw the intruder. 

“Clarke” She looked tired and defeated. So very like her Lexa. What had happened? There was a flurry of rustling from the bed behind her as Lexa stood in shock. 

“Clarke. What-”

“This is all your fault” She should have remembered the two possibilities. “I killed innocent people and children because you _left_ me” 

“I’m so sorry” Costia debated touching Lexa’s shoulder before she left, but it would be a crime to disturb this. They both needed it, whatever it was. Once outside, the guard blinked owlishly at her. 

“How are they not dead?” he asked. Costia shrugged. 

“They must be made of sterner stuff than we thought”


	16. Superman au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois & Clark clexa AU where Lexa is the stubborn and commanding ace reporter and Clarke is the earnest and kind of clumsy rookie assigned to be Lexa’s new partner much to Lexa’s eternal frustration and also there’s a mysterious superwoman saving the city? and damn she’s hot?? and seems to really like Lexa??? and spoiler its Clarke in disguise

Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa flopped into her desk chair, clearly exhausted. She knew exactly why - she’d been the cause of it - but she thought best not to alert her to that fact. Instead, she looked up from between her shuffling papers. 

“What happened to you last night? You look horrible” Lexa blushed and ducked her head. 

“Nothing happened. I look fine” She opened her laptop with perhaps more vigor than necessary. Clarke smirked. 

“Well that hickey on your neck would say otherwise” Lexa looked stricken as her hand snapped to the side of her neck to hide an invisible hickey. She seemed to realize the trick the moment she saw Clarke’s smug grin. “So there _was_ something”

“It wasn’t a big deal” Lexa argued with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh? Lexa. You barely do anything with anyone, tell me about it. I tell you about everything” Clarke gave the the most sympathetic look she could from behind her thick glasses. She hated wearing them, but they sold her clumsiness, so she tolerated them.

“Whether or not I _want_ to know about an exploding back of shit”

“That was one time” Lexa chewed her lip and thought and Clarke couldn’t help but stare and think about the previous night. She shook herself out of it when Lexa leaned forward. 

“Can you keep a secret?” she asked nervously. The blonde nodded enthusiastically. 

“There’s lots of things I never told people” Lexa leaned back in her seat and cast a glance around the mostly empty office (Lexa preferred to work in quiet and early mornings and late nights were the best times for that and since Clarke was her partner, she followed that routine). For someone who loved to put everyone elses business into the world, she was incredibly private about her own life. 

“I think I might have gone on a date with Superwoman last night” she said after a long moment. Clarke plastered on a shocked face and pretended to be surprised. 

“ _No_ , really?” she leaned across the table with a wide grin. Lexa blushed even deeper than before and ran a hand through her curly hair. 

“I mean, it felt like a date. I met with her to ask some questions for an article, but then it stopped being about that and we just got to know each other. She was incredibly down to earth - odd for an alien - and it was nice. Then she flew me out over the city and it was romantic with all of the lights and the view. Then she landed us on the rooftop and _kissed_ me” Clarke raised an eyebrow at the story. 

“She _kissed_ you?” Her partner nodded. “How was it?” Lexa buried her face in her hands. 

“Embarrassingly good” _That_ was new information. 

“How do you mean?” Lexa peaked out from between her fingers. 

“Don’t make me say it”

“Did you _really_?” Clarke gaped at her. She’d known she was a good kisser, but _this_ , well. 

“No, but it wouldn’t have taken very much from that point. But she was just very attractive and I really hope it’s not a one time thing because how could anyone else live up to that?” After finishing, Lexa looked far away and Clarke didn’t want to disturb her, but she felt like she had to say something. 

“It won’t be. A woman like you? Forget it, Superwoman’s probably thinking of you right now” she said softly. The senior reporter looked at her, considering the words. She opened her mouth to say something but the shrill noise of the phone ringing cut her off. Lexa pulled it off the hook without hesitation. 

“Lexa Woods. Octavia, what do you have? I will be there shortly, thank you,” She hung up and was up from her seat within the same second. “There’s a hostage situation at the local elementary school” Clarke nodded.

“I’ll be over as soon as I finish this. Jaha wanted it on his desk by the time he got in and that should be soon” The reporter nodded and left without another word. Once she was out of eyesight, Clarke ripped her glasses from her face in a mad dash towards the roof. She tugged at her clothes until they hung loose on her arm, no longer obscuring her Superwoman uniform. 

She left her clothes in a neatly folded pile beside the roof door and fluffed out her cape before launching into the air. As always, the feeling of the air rushing through her hair made her jubilant. Feelings unlike any other deserved to be relished, and boy, did Clarke relish it. She laughed and shook her head. Flying with Lexa had been the greatest decision of her life. 

Her arrival at the school was met with flashing lights and blaring sirens. Shouts and cheers rose up from the pedestrian crowd as she landed with grace. She caught sight of Lexa and grinned as the woman waved sheepishly to her. 

“Superwoman! We’ve got a situation” Sergeant Bellamy Blake marched over, his usual seriousness bringing Clarke away from the beautiful lady only feet away. 

“Let’s get to work then”


	17. Clexa get their first apartment together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously titled 'May We Meet Again'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have noticed another Clexa prompt compilation on AO3 titled ‘May We Meet Again’, I have chosen to rename mine to ‘Where the Earth Meets the Sky’.

Clarke knew it was the one the moment she opened the front door. The open space and the way the light spilled through the massive windows caught her heart and imagination, making it easy to picture where she’d put the sofa, where she’d eat next to Lexa, where she’d cuddle up next to her as they watched a movie. 

Lexa’s eyes roamed around the space, taking in every detail. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking when her face was impassive as it was. Even with Clarke’s years of practice in deciphering it, her girlfriend’s thoughts remained unreadable. 

“So?” she asked after a minute of silence, “thoughts?” Lexa did a slow turn on the spot and shrugged. 

“It’s nice” she shrugged with a slight nod. It wasn’t the tone Clarke wanted to hear. It wasn’t the ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you here’ tone, it was the ‘well if none of the other places are exactly what I imagined, I could deal with this’. Which was unacceptable. Clarke darted across the room and grabbed Lexa’s hands. 

“Oh, c’mon. Look, right there,” she pointed to the far wall, “we can put out group picture from the color run. And there,” she pointed to the granite countertop, “is where you’ll spend hours cooking as I draw you from our sofa right there” 

Her finger flew around the apartment, designing their future lives together. Lexa’s gaze followed the finger with pursed lips. Somewhere around which wall Lexa’s antique clock would go on, Clarke deflated. 

“Do you really not like it?” she faltered. Her disappointment was obvious on her face. 

“Clarke, no. I like it” Lexa tried to reassure with a light touch to the blonde’s cheek. 

“Then...” Clarke trailed off, confused and worked up. 

“It is a big step. To move in together. I want this. However, that does not stop it from being intimidating” Blue eyes scrunched together. 

“So...”

“Yes”

“Yes?”

“Yes” Clarke grinned so wide she thought her cheeks would burst. 

“Which wall should the bed be against?”

“I wouldn’t mind being woken up by the sunrise”

“I had the same thought”


	18. one’s blind and falls in love with the other’s voice AU

Lexa sighed, content, when a gentle hand took hold of her own and tucked it into an elbow. 

“Are you ready?” came Clarke’s familiar throaty voice. The usual rush flooded through Lexa’s body at the sound, but she stamped it down and managed a nod. 

“Yes”

“Great. Let’s not delay” Clarke led Lexa from her apartment, holding doors and offering quiet warnings at every opportunity. Each time she spoke, Lexa felt her heart swell a little bit more in her chest to the point where she feared it might one day explode, shoving all of her private feelings before her friend. 

Lexa had met Clarke their senior year of college. Lexa had been happily taking notes on her Perkins Brailler when the door burst open for an apologizing and sleepy Clarke. The moment the voice reached her eardrums, Lexa was gone. 

It was the perfect timbre, all rough exhaustion and an inert sexiness that had Lexa remembering all the action hero femme fetales she’d fallen in love with in movies before she lost her sight. And then Clarke had sat next to her and asked to see her notes. 

“You know, you never really explained why you wanted to come to my apartment” Clarke mentioned once they hit the street. 

“We spend all of our time at mine, I wanted a change of scenery” Clarke’s laugh let her know the joke hit home. 

“Well it’s not much of a sight. Sorry about that. I did clean though, just for you”

“I’m flattered,” Clarke pulled them to a stop on a street corner and Lexa could hear the rumbling car engines only feet away, “if you clean up for your friends, I can imagine what treatment dates get. How are you still single?” This time, the laugh was strained. 

“Yeah, that’s...ah. Yeah” That was alarming. Clarke moved to step off the curb, but Lexa tugged her back and stared right where she knew her friend’s face was. Just because she couldn’t see, that didn’t mean she couldn’t be intimidating. 

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” A sigh. 

“Nothing”

“That’s a lie”

“Which means I don’t want to talk about it”

“Which means I will keep asking because you bottle everything up and it’s probably a really small thing and you need to talk more-”

“Lexa-”

“And I know you’re always patient with me, but I don’t hide anything from you, I can’t really, but I don’t try to-”

“I’m in love with you” Lexa’s jaw snapped shut so quick that she bit her tongue. Clarke’s body beside hers was stiff and her breathing was quick and rapid. She was nervous. Because for some _absurd_ reason, she’d fallen in love with Lexa.

“Are you really?” There was an awkward silence during which Clarke must have nodded before remembering. 

“Yeah. Kind of since the moment I saw you” They must have made an odd pair on that street corner, Lexa mused. One blind, staring blankly at the other who was confessing her feelings and probably averting her eyes even though no one would have noticed otherwise. 

“Oh” It felt like the wind had been kicked from Lexa’s stomach. Never in a million years did she think her feelings would be returned. “I kind of fell in love the first time I heard you” She imagined Clarke’s face to be adorably astonished as a pretty shade of pink crossed over her cheeks. Lexa faced forward to give her some privacy. 

“So you did hide something from me” Lexa laughed and they stepped into the street. 

“Just a small thing”


	19. i went to a museum to get some inspiration to draw and then i saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe so i drew you and then you saw my picture and i am dying of embarassment AU

Signing up for an art class had probably been one of the worst decisions of Lexa’s young life. Not only had she chosen the one class where everyone else was an art major, but her embarrassing crush - Clarke Griffin - was also in the class. On the brightside, she wasn’t a horrible artist, but it was a hobby, and not one she tended to put a lot of effort into, so she found it hard. 

Which was why she found herself at the city’s famous art museum on a weekend. Lincoln’s eyes scanned the large hall from beside her, the only comforting presence in the room. He had joined the class with her once she started panicking about it in front of him. 

“You know it would probably help if you actually tried putting pencil to paper” he commented, leaning back on his palms. Lexa shot him a withering look before rolling her eyes. 

“If only physically doing it was the most of my problems. I’ll be sure to do that when I find motivation” she grumbled in return. 

“Look, I’m just trying to help but you clearly need some alone time. I’m going to walk around. Text me if you move” She said nothing as he left, large shoulders swinging with each step. Sometimes she was amazed at how such a terrifying person could be so sensitive and nice. It was a shock he was still single. 

She could movement from the corner of her eye and immediately stilled. Clarke Griffin squinted at a painting not ten feet away, all adorable focus and scrutiny. Her nose scrunched up and she chewed her bottom lip and she was suddenly the most beautiful thing in the world. 

A light scratching reached her ears and she realized her pencil was moving against her sketchbook, committing the perfect sight into tangible form. Lexa could have laughed at the irony. She went to the museum for inspiration and what inspired her sat two seats in front of her and one to the right. What else could she have expected?

Certainly not Octavia sprinting through the hall and grasping Clarke by the shoulders. 

“I just saw Lincoln - looking _fine as hell_ by the way - and he said that Lexa’s here too” Her mischievous grin told Lexa would that information was supposed to mean. 

“What? But I look horrible!” Clarke wailed, her hands rushing to smooth down her sun dress and denim jacket. 

“No, you look hot. She’d be an idiot to resist you” The blonde looked panicked when she met Octavia’s gaze. 

“I wasn’t going to ask her out today! I’m only going to say-” She chose that spectacular moment to catch sight of Lexa sitting on the nearby bench, her eyes wide and trained on them. “- _hi_ ” She offered an embarrassed wave that Clarke awkwardly returned. Octavia only sniggered.


	20. Clarke tells her friends about Lexa

Their laughter died out as the fire burned. Empty bottles of Monty’s new moonshine littered the ground as proof of the good night they’d been having. Even Jasper who’d had trouble looking at Clarke since she came back found his irritation slipping away. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder what it’d have been like if we were all born down here” Bellamy murmured. He took a swig from his drink and glanced at his friends around the circle. 

“Well we’d definitely be on better terms with the Grounders” Raven snorted. “They might not have left as at the Mountain _then_ , huh?”

“That’s because we would have _been_ them. They wouldn’t have left us there but they never would have thought to come get us. Not without Skaikru resources” Octavia butted in. Lincoln chuckled beside her and she frowned. “What?”

“Not Skaikru resources; Clarke” Her blonde head snapped up at the sound of her name. “The Commander didn’t have the courage to try the Mountain until Clarke suggested it” She shook her head. 

“I’m not that great-”

“The people of Polis beg to differ” Lincoln smiled playfully at her. He’d been the one to find her after all, laughing as she was chased by a small horde of children, shrieking in Trigedasleng for her to play with them. He had been so shocked that he stood there for a near five full minutes before approaching. Convincing her to return had been another story. 

The small group lapsed into silence again. Clarke was keenly aware that most of the people around the fire were glancing at her, some outright staring. She’d refused to speak about where she had been and most people were utterly confused by that. She remembered how Bellamy shrugged and carried on about his usual day, no more questions. Even now, he just drank. 

“The Commander’s not that great either” Jasper hissed from the far edge of the circle. Octavia and Lincoln tensed at the sentence, wary. Lincoln had grown up to believe in what she meant and the ideology had been neat into Octavia, even if it hadn’t been long and she wasn’t fully convinced. Clarke only looked from the corner of her eye. 

“You’re right, Jas. Bitch didn’t even wait for an explanation before cutting me to ribbons. She’d probably throw someone she _loved_ under the bus the same way, no hesitation” Raven spat on the ground beside her as if it were the Commander herself. 

It was clear Lincoln wanted to say something, even Bellamy looked ready to interject. But Clarke wouldn’t let them. Jasper was angry at her, not the Commander, not Lexa. 

“She kissed me” She said the words to the fire but they all heard her and sat with straightened backs. The campsite suddenly felt like a fishbowl with the way everyone gaped at her with open mouths and wide eyes. Monty was the first to recover.

“Uh...when did that happen?” her asked, setting his moonshine on the log he leaned against. 

“Just before Mount Weather. She was,” She paused, unsure of how describe of careful Lexa had been touching their lips together, how gentle the skim of their noses was. “She wasn’t heartless. At all” She tried to drown the confession in her drink but failed. 

“So I was right” Raven didn’t sound as vindictive as before, but the undercurrent was still there. 

“Yes and no” The quiet that followed was clearly an invitation to elaborate, but Clarke didn’t know how. She was busy remembering the heartbreak one Lexa’s face when she walked away and when they met again in Polis. She remembered the terrified way Lexa had asked how she was and the gaping way she’d looked when Clarke had finally said ‘I’m ready’ after months of dancing around one another. 

“So you and the Commander made out. That explains a few things” She raised an eyebrow at the sniggering Octavia. “Were you making out with her in Polis?” Clarke shook her head. 

“Not really, no”

“That doesn’t sound definitive” She could have cursed the Blake siblings. 

“We didn’t for most of it, but I kissed her before I came back” The admission shocked them into silence far more effectively than Lexa kissing her.

“Are you shitting me?” Raven deadpanned. “She damn well better be worth it” Clarke couldn’t hide her fond smile quick enough.

“She is”


	21. T A K I N G S E L F I E S

“No, Lexa, you have to actually smile” Clarke laughed, her camera phone hanging above them in the air. Lexa rolled her eyes but obeyed anyway as her best friend snapped the picture. As soon as the image stilled on the screen, she tore a fistful of grass from the ground (she hoped Mr. Griffin wouldn’t notice) and sprinkled it into the blonde’s face. She shrieked and rolled away. 

That day had easily been the best of Lexa’s young life. She’d woken to a tap on the glass of her window, Clarke grinning sheepishly on the other side. Her fingers curled in a little hello and Lexa’s heart beat thunderously in her chest. They’d left her house for exploring the wilds behind the old train station. It was a popular drinking spot for kids their age, but that early in the morning, it was abandoned. 

Clarke had packed a picnic for them and then sketched as Lexa lay in the tall grass. If Lexa saw her own face on the page, she said nothing. They found themselves walking through their downtown shopping district not an hour later. The street was quiet, shops barely opening, but Lexa hardly noticed with the way Clarke had loosely twined their fingers together and talked about everything and nothing as if it were the most normal thing. 

Somewhere along the way, they ended up in Clarke’s backyard. They lay in the lush grass talking and laughing. Lexa loved to watch the clouds and the sky reflect in Clarke’s eyes as she talked about some stupid thing Raven and Octavia had done on a dare, but all she could see was her smile. At some point, Clarke had turned her phone’s camera on them, instructing Lexa to put on her best silly face. 

“It doesn’t even look like you’re trying”

“Believe me, I’m trying very hard”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s _pretend_ you’re making a good face” Clarke giggled and snapped another picture. 

“How about a nice picture now. You know, one I can put on facebook and not be embarrassed about” Lexa rolled her eyes again, but her smile betrayed the good mood she was really in. 

“Are you embarrassed of _me_? Because I think all of these are facebook worthy” It was supposed to be a joke - Clarke’s face made that blatantly obvious - but the very thought of ever being embarrassed my Clarke was so repulsive that Lexa’s answer came out a little harsher than she’d intended. 

“Never. Anyone embarrassed by you is no friend of mine” Her green eyes found Clarke’s blue. She’d never told anyone about her feelings for the blonde, she probably never would, but moments like these pushed it to the tip of her tongue. An artificial camera sound broke the trance. Above her, the image of the two of them facing each other flashed on the screen for a second before disappearing into her camera gallery.

She was almost upset, but her feelings clung to her tongue this time, rather than crawling back to their hideaway until another moment like this forced them to the surface. And Clarke was still looking at her like they were the only two people on the planet. So she did what came naturally. 

She kissed her. 

Her brain went blessedly silent for the first time and years and Clarke moved against her. She was sure that the blonde snapped a picture before dropping the phone altogether and burying her hands in Lexa’s hair. Lexa didn’t mind. If anything, it was definitely facebook-worthy.


	22. Happy marriage equality guys.

The door slammed open and Lexa jumped so high in her chair that her knee rammed the underside of the table, causing her laptop to leap into the air and fall back down with a nerve-wracking thud. 

“Lexa!” Confused and keyed up, Lexa turned to find Clarke marching across the room towards her. “Get up and put something mildly nice on” she demanded. 

“Why?” She watched as her wife disappeared into their bedroom. Her voice carried into the rest of the apartment anyway. 

“Gay marriage was just legalized in all fifty states! We’re getting married!” Lexa frowned and look down at the ring on her finger. 

“I thought we were already married” Whatever was going on made no sense and she doubt it ever would. Clarke finally came back into the room, her hands stuffing her button-down shirt into her pants.  

“Yes, but now we _can_ get married everywhere, so we’re _going_ to get married in all fifty states. Let’s go” She closed Lexa’s laptop and pulled her up from her chair. Only then did the blonde’s words really sink in. Lexa’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 

“Clarke, _no_ ”

“Clarke, _yes_ ”


	23. clexa au were lexa is the avatar and clarke is like asami and another were asami is the leader of the skypeople and korra is the commander

Lexa could feel the energy swirling through her body, constant and slow, like a creek in the early morning. Her training had been going well, meditation being only her most recent success. Indra wasn’t one to give out compliments but she made an exception for this.

“Lex! Lexa!” She frowned and squeezed her eyes closed tight. She could salvage this. She could. “Lexa!” The Avatar sighed and opened her eyes to find Anya sauntering towards her, Clarke in tow. 

“Anya. What can I do for you?” Lexa tried to channel the airbending patience that Kane had taught her. That was always difficult with Anya. 

“Your girlfriend wanted to visit. That okay?” Clarke flushed and opened her mouth to object to the title. 

“It’s fine, now go away” Her best friend sniggered as she turned and gave Clarke a hearty pat on the shoulder. 

“Don’t do anything irresponsible!” The blond rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Lexa. Their bodies were close, so Lexa took advantage and leaned against the other girl, sinking into her warmth. Clarke giggled. 

“You tuckered out?” Lexa nodded. 

“Tell me a story”

“A story?” Lexa hummed in affirmation. “Alright, I’m sure you’ve earned it”

“I have” Clarke giggled again and the Avatar couldn’t help but smile at the sound. The blond was a multimillion yuan company owner and engineer who still giggled. It was heart-warming. 

“Okay, well once upon a time, there was a girl. Let’s call her Asami. Asami was born in the stars and lived there until the stars couldn’t hold her anymore. She and a few of her best friends fell to the ground where they met people born on the earth. Their leader was a girl named Korra” As she spoke, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and traced slow circles into her palm. 

“This sounds nice” the Avatar mumbled. 

“Mm-hm. The Sky people didn’t know there were people on the earth, so they first met on the battlefield. But Asami didn’t like that. As the leader of the Sky people, she had to meet with Korra in order to stop the fighting. But the moment Asami set eyes on Korra, she fell in love”

“This _is_ a nice story”

“Save your comments for after I’m finished. Now, Korra was annoyed by this Sky girl, coming in and ruining her lands, but the more they talked and the more they went through as a team, she came to realize that maybe she’d fallen in love too. They had brokered peace between their groups and things seemed perfect for the first time in a long time. So one day, Korra went out on a limb and decided to tell Asami how she felt”

“Did Asami say she loved her too?”

“Yup. And every day that followed” Clarke smiled into Lexa’s hair and Lexa snorted, shaking their bodies. 

“So you’re actually a huge sap, miss CEO?”

“The biggest”


	24. sharing a high school school textbook and leaving each other notes and answers in page corners au

Clarke tapped her toe impatiently, still staring at the closed door to their next class. She wanted _in_ dammit. 

“You know, you’re probably the only person I’ve ever met who has been excited for early American history. Are you sure your mom had you tested? I mean, I know she’s a doctor and all, but she’s not _that_ kind of doctor” Octavia leaned against the wall beside her and raised an eyebrow. Clarke rounded on her, too tired to deal with her friend’s early morning jeering. 

“I saw Bellamy this morning. You have to tell him for me how _good_ those pants make his butt look,” she moaned exaggeratedly, “the things I’d do to that boy-”

“Okay! Okay, I get it! Stop already” Octavia slapped her palms over her ear and Clarke just laughed. 

“No, but really” the blond winked as the door opened. Whatever foul curses Octavia started spewing were drowned out by the rush of students into the classroom. Mr. Kane sat on his desk at the front of the room and watched disinterestedly as the students slid into their desks with the common exhaustion of high schoolers. 

But Clarke was not one of them. She practically raced towards her seat and pulled the textbook out from under her chair so quickly that the corner of it caught of the metal basket it rested in, slinging it loudly to the ground. Ignoring the looks everyone sent her, she flipped through the book, page after page in search of her prize. She found it on the page about the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire. 

‘ _Yes, the farthest parking spot_ ’ Clarke’s heart stopped in her chest. Her mystery girl had said yes. And now they were going to hang out after school together. Alone. Without a textbook to pass between them. 

“Hey Princess,” She jolted back to the present. Finn watched her in concern. “You alright?” _Better_ than alright. 

“Yeah, I’m great” Her pen was in her hand before she knew it and she quickly scribbled down her answer. 

‘ _See you then_ ’ 

The rest of the day inched by in the slowest possible way. Raven and Octavia kept shooting her weird looks, as did Bellamy and Monty. She even saw (her stupidly big crush that she secretly hoped was textbook girl) Lexa staring at her as discreetly as possible in her art class. She was beginning to wonder if all of them knew. 

The moment the bell rang, she was out of the building like a shot. Her feet carried her out the doors and across the student parking lot with no connection to her brain. She probably wouldn’t have been able to walk correctly; they’d have gotten all tangled together and she didn’t need that embarrassment. 

The parking spot was empty when she arrived. Her heart thudded painfully as she reminded herself how fast she’d left and there was no guarantee textbook girl felt the same anticipation. 

And then Lexa came into view. Her hands fidgeting at her jacket sleeves. She stopped three feet from Clarke. 

“You came” she said, her voice soft and shy and Clarke couldn’t help but notice how _pretty_ she looked, all scared sincerity. 

“So did you” She wanted to tell her how every time she’d read a note in the textbook, she imagined Lexa’s hands sliding across the page, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. 

It was almost as nice an image as the smile she was getting now.


	25. Clexa Tomb Raider AU (Clexa on Yamatai)

Clarke fell heavily against the rusty barrel and glanced at Lexa beside her. Hands were already scrabbling at the wound in her shoulder, but she was too tired and in pain to really bother with Lexa’s technique. 

“Clarke, please help me with this” The blond tried not to think about how this was the most fearful she’d ever heard her best friend sound. To be fair, they’d never been trapped on a magical island full to the brim with murderers before. 

“You’re doing fine. Just put pressure on it for now. I’m not going to bleed out”

“You’re sure about that?” Clarke cracked open one eye and glared. 

“Yes” Seconds later, her whole sleeve was ripped from her shirt and turned into a makeshift bandage that barely covered her wound. It would be good enough for the time being, it would have to be. 

“Follow me, stay low” Lexa was already pushing up from her place on the floor into a crouch, ready to move out, but Clarke had something she needed to do before they could move on. 

“Lex, wait,” her hand shot out and grabbed Lexa’s wrist, “I just, um. There is a very real possibility that one of might die on this island” Lexa’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Clarke-”

“No, let me speak. Please” She forced herself to breathe and stared unflinchingly into Lexa’s eyes. “I am in love with you. Have been for a while, but there hasn’t really been an opportune time to tell you, so I guess right before we march to our deaths is as good a time as any” Clarke confessed in a rush. She ignored how hard her hands were shaking and looked right into Lexa’s shocked face instead. 

She was just about to ask if Lexa was okay when the other girl darted forward and crushed their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. For just a second, she could imagine that she was kissing her best friend for the first time on their shared sofa after arguing about Slytherins again and not in the middle of the most scarring experience of their lives. The rebar puncture through Lexa’s hip would certainly leave an impressive scar. Lexa ended the kiss with a soft peck to her chin. 

“I have been head over heels for you since the day we met and I would very much like to kiss you some more _after_ we save your mother and get off this island” she panted heavily. Clarke nodded. 

“Priorties. Mom, boat, kissing. Got it” Lexa helped Clarke to her feet and their pair of them ducked into a crumbling temple where they could hear thousands of feet marching along. They crouched behind a fallen pillar and gaped. 

Continuously, one after another, skeleton soldiers entered, perfectly in synch and emotionless. A ceremony was taking place in the next cavernous room but the two girls couldn’t bear to look. Lexa’s hand found Clarke’s.


	26. EVERYTHING IS THE SAME BUT spirit animal that follows them around AU

Sometimes Clarke was amazed at how Lexa pretended to be above ‘people’. How could she act like she was alone at the top and those below her barely concerned her? Her daemon was a _wolf_ for godssake. The most pack minded animal to ever exist. 

She watched from afar as Lexa read over building plans and directed new construction around Camp Jaha. Lexa’s stern gaze swept over the many moving parts, never once betraying her deeper thoughts like they often did when it was just the four of them. 

Jarroq sat at the Commander’s feet. Her back was straight and her eyes moved like Lexa’s methodically and with intelligence. However, her tail wagged lazily, giving away the true contentedness of the woman she was attached to. Had they not left Clarke and Hum at the base of the Mountain the year before, she might have found it cute. 

“Keep looking at her like that and she might think you’re actually hunting her” Clarke and Hum turned to find Raven and her raven (“It’s just one joke after another with my name, isn’t it”) Nata, limped up next to them, a smirk on the girl’s face. “You know one of these days you should just kiss her. It’ll bring the tension in Camp down a lot” Clarke rolled her eyes and Hum huffed loudly, flicking his tail in irritation. 

“You’re hilarious, a real jokester” She crossed her arms over her chest. She was stopping her nervous habit before they started. No fidgeting hands or awkward tapping. 

“Clarke,” Raven was serious now, “the Mountain is over. All of our people are okay. All of her people are okay. You like each other. Actually, she probably loves you, but you should just go for it. It’s okay” Raven laid a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and Nata croaked loudly in agreement. 

“Maybe” It was good enough for Raven. The mechanic left with a resigned nod in order to rig a new house with electricity. Clarke continued to stare at Jarroq’s slow tail. She wanted to touch it. 

“We should” Hum said suddenly. She glanced down at him. His long golden body and thick mane shimmered in the midday sun and she suddenly couldn’t wait to cuddle up with him in bed. 

“We should what?”

“Talk to her” he said, his amber eyes staring up at her. 

“One day”

“Clarke” She hated his sternness sometimes. It had gotten the two of them in more trouble than she could remember back on the Ark, though in his defense, a large lion was rare and easy to spot for eye witnesses when one was running away from a particularly nasty prank. She sighed. 

“Fine” Hum brushed against her leg and he stood and followed her over. The moment Jarroq caught sight of them, her tail whipped into overdrive, wagging excitedly and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Lexa turned with wide eyes and a barely-there smile. 

“Clarke, Hum. Hello” Hum started purring and Clarke knew she was done for.


	27. Arranged Marriage AU

Clarke was breathing heavy, so she deliberately focused on the slow inhale and exhale of air from her mouth. She was about to get married after all, it wouldn’t do for her to be shaky as she walked up. 

“I still think this is a horrible idea” Bellamy grumbled from beside her. From the moment the grounder leader’s second in command brought up the Commander’s proposition, he’d been steadfastly against it, arguing at every possible opportunity. They’d never met the Commander, how could he consent to giving his best friend away for peace? He’d seen how she looked at Finn, even with Raven now on the ground. 

“Bell, please. I’ve made the choice. Now there won’t be any fighting and we might actually survive” Clarke said with a sigh as she adjusted the nicest shirt she had. 

“But you don’t know him-” She rounded on him with scorching eyes. 

“I’ll learn to. If it means we won’t be in danger, I’ll do it, even if it is a crusty old man” He pursed his lips as his eyed roamed her face, searching for any sign of reluctance. He found none. 

“Fine. I’ll see you after the ceremony” he mumbled. Suddenly Clarke was alone and she was terrified. She was about to be married to someone she’d never met and that never boded well. Marriage had been something she’d only thought abstractly about as a kid, but once her father had been taken and floated, it hadn’t crossed her mind. 

But here she was, seventeen and giving herself away. 

A grounder ducked out of the massive wedding tent and beckoned for her to follow him. The inside was crowded with people, grounders and arkers alike (not exactly mixed together, but they were in the same place and not about to kill each other, so it was progress) and they both cleared a path for her as she walked through them towards the center of the tent where she found her future spouse waiting for her. 

The Commander was not actually a crusty old man. She was a fresh faced young woman who held her chin high and her shoulders back. All of the air Clarke had been so carefully in control of before rushed from her lungs. Suddenly they were standing in front of each other and deep green eyes peered curiously at her. 

“Hi” Clarke whispered. A hint of a smile twitched at the girl’s lips. 

“Hello” she whispered back. The ceremony passed faster than Clarke could process it because in what felt like the next moment, she was alone with the Commander in her- _their_ tent as darkness settled outside. Clarke hovered awkwardly in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. She knew how ‘first nights’ worked. 

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable,” the Commander said suddenly, easily removing layer after layer of armor, “nothing physical will happen between us unless you wish for it. These are not circumstances under which most people wish to meet their spouse, I understand that” The Commander held out a goblet with what looked like wine and it occurred to Clarke for the first time that they were in the same boat. The Commander might have suggested it, but that did not mean she wanted it. Clarke took the goblet. 

“I don’t know if you already knew this, but my name is Clarke. It’s... _nice_ to meet you” she introduced awkwardly. The Commander smiled and took a swig from her drink. 

“You may call me Lexa”


	28. Clexa reuniting during a zombie apocalypse

Clarke was going to die. There was no other end to this. Her leg was bleeding heavily after getting snagged on a nail when she was running and the loud groaning and thumping from outside indicated that the zombies were still attempting to get in. 

Sitting in an empty room, her back to the wall, and her leg stretched out, she knew she was cornered. The only ammunition she had left was for her shotgun and the damn thing could only shoot six shots before she needed to reload, and that wasn’t a quick job. She groaned.

“If they don’t kill me, Lexa definitely will” she grumbled as she attempted to get a little more comfortable. At least when the zombies burst the door down, she’d be able to take a bunch down with her. 

A series of quick stuttering gunshots pierced the low senseless chatter of the former humans and Clarke sat a little straighter. The blood-loss was beginning to make her groggy but she powered through. The door crashed down to reveal a zombie standing still. Then suddenly, it collapsed to the ground. Clarke stared down at it, her gun held up uselessly.

“Clarke!” She jerked to attention and felt relief settle every cell of her body.

“Lexa” she croaked. She was suddenly scooped up into her girlfriend’s chest, arms crushing her to her warm body. “Are you angry with me?”

“ _Furious_ , but I’ll yell when you’re not bleeding and we’re all safe” Lexa pulled back just enough to give Clarke a quick kiss to the forehead. “Let’s get you home. Your mom may not do you the justice of waiting”

“And you don’t want to miss that” Clarke laughed as she stood slowly. 

“Of course not. Indra! I need some bandages!” her girlfriend shouted into the hall. Less than a second later, the fearsome woman who was Lexa’s foster mom (before the whole Zombie thing, she _was_ her mom now) entered the room, stepping easily over the zombie’s body. She set about patching up Clarke’s leg with no preamble which gave the couple a moment to relax and really take each other in. 

“Don’t you even want to know?” Clarke asked with a faint smirk. Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m almost scared to. I don’t want to valid this horrible expedition”

“It wasn’t horrible”

“Clarke, Indra is fixing your leg after you ran out of the compound to prove that Hostess cupcakes _used_ to be a thing” Green eyes leveled blue ones in exasperation. Clarke reached into her pocket and pulled out a crinkly package. The ‘food’ inside was smashed and discolored, but the look on Clarke’s face would have made anyone think otherwise. 

“But I won”


	29. Cont. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa marry so Lexa can't marry a man who leads another clan to keep the alliance.

Sleep was clearly not in the cards for Clarke despite the long day she’d had, or maybe, because of it. All she could think about was the self-satisfied grin on the River Clan leader’s face. He had already decided that he would have Lexa and by extension, all of the Trigedakru. Clarke wanted to disagree but had no standing. 

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. The relationship between her and the Commander was complicated. They knew what they felt and they knew it had to be kept a secret. Being a leader was never supposed to be easy. 

“Clarke” Lexa slapped the tent flaps out of her way as she burst in. Her hair was wild and her eyes spoke of the same lack of sleep Clarke was experiencing.The blond sat up, caught off guard. 

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” In another moment she was free from the bed furs and in front of the other girl. 

“I have come up with a solution. I will not have to form a union with Iyaco” Clarke had to mentally connect Iyaco with the River Clan leader but nodded anyway. Lexa would explain it anyway. 

“Great! What is it?” Her hands grabbed Lexa’s elbows in her excitement. 

“I cannot wed him if I am already in a union” A beat. Lexa’s bright eyes bore into hers as she waited for it to dawn in the Sky person’s mind. Clarke blinked at her. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“I am” There was no hint of nerves or jest. She was serious and _genuinely_ believed this to be the best solution for herself and her people. All of it - the offer and the confidence - was a little overwhelming. Clarke’s grip tightened against Lexa’s skin. 

“Okay. I have a few questions about this”

“Yes”

“One; would you have asked me to marry you if this wasn’t happening?”

“I-”

“Wait a moment. Two; are you absolutely sure this will get you the desired results?” She let her face betray her worry so that Lexa might double check her desperation. Only, her surety didn’t seem to shake. Her green eyes remained unwavering as she answered. 

“Yes to both questions. There is no one else I desire to spend my time with other than you and Iyaco cannot possibly ask again once I have declared it impossible for him to. I will find another way to obtain his army” Lexa reached up to smooth Clarke’s hair out of her face. Clarke stared at her, overwhelmed by the Commander’s answers. 

Merely a year ago she sat on the floor of her skybox, sketching out a world she never planned to see, yet here she was, consenting to marry the leader of a people she’d never thought to exist, who was somehow the love of her life. She did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed Lexa as hard as she could. 

“Let’s go get married” she panted after pulling away.


	30. military AU

Clarke found that she hated nights. She didn’t use to, but since Lexa’s deployment, sleep was harder to come by. The sleep she did get was restless and troubled. The worst nights were the ones where she dreamed of Lexa’s arms around her or her body against the length of hers or the soft press of lips to her shoulder or the back of her neck only to wake up and find her bed just as empty as when she’d fallen asleep. 

But she would deal with it for as long as Lexa was gone. Clarke spent her days with her friends or painting in order to try and forget. It never really worked. But she tried anyway and hoarded the letters and phone calls from her far away girlfriend. 

It was probably three in the morning when she felt the familiar sensation of arms wrapping around her middle. Clarke was more than half asleep so she sighed and leaned into it. Figuring it was another dream, she let sleep take over. 

“I hope you took your shoes off” she mumbled. A tired chuckle rumbled against her back. 

“I haven’t done that since the night we moved in” Lexa’s arms tightened and the soldier dropped a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Can’t be too careful” Clarke was out before the last word left her mouth. Another laugh sounded quietly behind her. 

“I’ll see you in the morning”

~

Clarke knew that something was fundamentally different when she woke up. She had slept well, yes. She was warmer than usual, yes. She was more comfortable than she’d been in months, yes. However, none of those things felt like the right answer. 

She moved to sit up and froze. The arms around her waist was real. The body against hers was real. The kiss to her shoulder the previous night was _real_ and Lexa was sleeping soundly beside her. The tears spilled from her eyes faster than she could process them. 

“You _stupid_ ” She threw her arms around the woman. So what if it woke her up? Lexa let out a soft ‘oof’ but melted into the hug. 

“Good morning” she giggled. Clarke pulled away just enough to smack her arm before engulfing her in a hug once again. 

“I’m _so_ mad at you! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

“I did! You told me to take my boots off and then went back to sleep!” Lexa kissed her cheek. 

“That wasn‘t awake! I was dreaming!” 

“Hardly my fault”

“ _Lexa_ ”


	31. Clexa gladiator AU

The gate hadn’t even opened yet, but the screaming and cheering of the crowds had permeated the thick woods and rattled Clarke’s bones. With a slow breath, she adjusted her grip on her short sword and closed her eyes. Whether or not she won didn’t matter. She was going to live if she had to kill everyone in the damn Coliseum to do it. 

“Golden Girl, time for you to go” She shot a glare over her shoulder at the tall dark haired man with kind eyes. “Remember, stay low. You’re harder to hit that way” He looked away and pulled on the rope that opened the gate. 

“Thank you” she acknowledged. He nodded but didn’t look back to her. But Clarke couldn’t focus on him. As soon as the gate opened above her head height, she marched out into the blinding sun. Her eyes began scanning the crowd and immediately fell on the emperor. His white hair and austere expression gave Dante the air of a man who was to be respected. His son (the dark haired sneering man beside him) Cage, would probably never have that. 

A gate at the opposite end of the area groans open and Clarke doesn’t fight the flinch that seizes her whole body. The woman that steps out was clearly born to be a fighter. Her strut is confident and strong. Her grip on the sword is natural as well as the way she seems to glide towards Clarke. But what stops the Germanic woman in her tracks isn’t the fear, it’s the way the woman’s green eyes do not stray from her once. 

“Hail Ceasar!” Someone calls out. Eyes still locked on one another, the two women echo it. And then they faced one another. 

Clarke knew that everyone underestimated her. The Romans _hated_ her people. She was believed to be below everyone in this arena, even the plebeians. But she knew better. She knew her worth. 

The woman lunged and suddenly Clarke’s world narrowed to the tip on the woman’s sword. She blocked slashes and dodged jabs. The woman was faster than her and easily stronger, but Clarke was more determined, if the blank look in the green eyes was anything to go by. She tried not to think of the boy in the tunnel but stayed low. 

Somehow, she ended up on her back, sword too far away for her to snag. She stared up into the green eye that stared down at her. The sword was positioned right above her neck but the woman was frozen. Was she even paying attention to Dante’s decision? 

Someone shouted something. Clarke’s hands found the woman’s ankle and squeezed. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” The sword came down.


	32. roman greek god counterpart au

Clarke sighed in relief as her foot made solid contact with the marble floor of Mount Olympus. It was hard work to be Minerva to a few hundred thousand mortals. But she didn’t really mind. She was there every time a budding artist celebrated in the joy of progression. She was there every time someone summoned up the bravery to do someone they’d been afraid to and she was there every time someone took a stand for what they believed in. She was there and she didn’t want it any other way.

  
“Long day?” Clarke paused and smiled to her right. Lexa - or Athena as the Greek mortals called her - leaned casually against a pillar, her breastplate gleaming in the almost unnatural sun. She really was gorgeous.

  
“I helped someone confess her undying love today. I don’t want to say she got laid, but-“ she shrugged to end her statement. Lexa laughed.

  
“That does sound busy” She pushed off from the pillar and moved closer. If Clarke’s eyes were glues to her body every step of the way, neither commented. “Do you plan to busy for the rest of the day?” She was close enough now that Clarke could take a hold of her hands and lace their fingers together.

  
"Depends on what dad has planned” The Greek goddess rolled her eyes.

  
“If you asked for time off, he’d give it to you. You know you’re Jupiter’s favorite” Clarke tugged her a little closer so that she wasn’t quite body to body.

  
“Maybe, but I want to be able to use that when I need it, not when I just feel like it”

  
“Which is all the time”

  
“Yes, which is inconvenient” Quiet moments like this always stirred Clarke’s heart more than anything else. Lexa was the goddess of war and wisdom (she was too, but she also dealt with other things more often than that) so to see her shy and vulnerable meant so much. So when Lexa’s forehead dropped against her shoulder, Clarke thought her heart might burst.

  
She released one of Lexa’s hands and began threading her finger’s through the other woman’s curly hair at the base of skull and stroked slowly. A hand found her waist and - finally- they were pressed together.

  
“I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

  
“That’s what I’m counting on"


	33. Clarke gets jealous after seeing the Commander flirt with a group of girl in Polis.

Frankly, she felt ridiculous. Clarke knew that every night when she lay down in bed, Lexa would be there snuggled up beside her, likely tugging her as close to her own body as she physically could, sharing body heat and soft touches. Clarke even wondered if Lexa might merge them to one body if she could. But for some reason, that fact wasn’t enough for her mind. Nope. 

Because those two girls fluttering their eyes and smiling bashfully at the Commander have sent her brain into overdrive. 

Clarke tightened her grip on the bandages she was wrapping. She would _not_ keep looking over. It was undignified for a person of her position. She was a leader for goodness sake! She didn’t get _jealous_! One of the girls reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear and Clarke was halfway across the square before she even realized she’d put down the bandages (at least she hoped she did, it’d be a pain to re-wrap that). 

“Commander” she called out when she was within earshot of the small group. Lexa whirled around, her face bright at having the blonde so close. Clarke tried to control her own expression as she was sure it wasn’t as welcoming. 

“Clarke!” Internally, Clarke wanted to scream. There was no way she could be intimidating to these two girls if Lexa continued to look as cute as she was, all wide eyes and easy grin. The struggle was real. 

“Can I speak to you? Alone?” she asked with a glance to the Commander’s audience. The two looked from one to the other, wary. Lexa’s smile dropped off her face and she gave a stiff nod. Silently, she followed Clarke back to their tent with unwavering eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Did the scouts come back?” She demands immediately. Her brain was already a whir of contingency plans and potential battle strategies that Clarke needed to derail immediately. She shook her head and Lexa frowned in confusion. “Then...?”

“I might have,” Clarke cleared her throat and flipped absently through maps on a desk to avoid looking at the other woman. “I might have just wanted those girls to stop flirting with you” she admitted softly. “Not that I was jealous” Her eyes darted around the tent as if she’d never been in it before and Lexa’s silence made the air seem thicker. 

But strong arms pulled her against a strong body and Clarke felt a smile press against her neck. 

“You _were_ jealous”

“Nope”

“Yes” Clarke turned in Lexa’s grip and frowned at Lexa’s smirk.

“I was not” The Commander pressed her forehead to Clarke’s shoulder and laughed. 

“Okay”

“Believe me, dammit. I’ve killed people” Clarke’s appeal was drowned out by Lexa’s amused kiss to her jaw.


	34. lexa is the captain of the cheerleader team and clarke is the leader of some new students so they kind of hate eachother

Even though the administration had thought the school merger was a good idea, none of the students agreed. Clarke’s less than one hundred person high school had been dissolved and assigned to the district next door, their eternal rivals. The building became less of a haven for learning and more of a battle ground. 

And Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods were right in the center of it.

Or rather, Lexa was on the sideline and Clarke was in the bleachers. 

“I can practically _smell_ the stuck-up from here, _look_ at them! They are _flaunting_ their ‘superiority’!” Raven complained from beside the blonde who just rolled her eyes. Her friend still caught it. “What? You don’t think they don’t like us? Just because they let Octavia join the cheer team doesn’t mean anything”

“That’s not it,” Clarke said with a shake of her head, “I just don’t think we’re seeing every side of this” Her eyes found the cheer captain, scrutinizing the squad as they ran through a routine. Raven’s silence was telling. 

“‘Not seeing every side’, huh? Or just not the _backside_?” Clarke whipped her gaze to her best friend and found the grin on her face to be the most shit-eating expression she’d ever seen her wear, and she was there was she bet Bellamy that she could build a motorcycle engine in an hour and won. 

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me”

“No, I’m going to ‘what’ you. What are you talking about?” Raven’s grin dimmed the slightest bit. 

“You can’t be serious” When Clarke just frowned, the budding engineer groaned and let her forehead fall into her palms. “Please don’t make me say it”

“Say _what_?” Clarke’s frustration was through the roof. Between Raven’s deliberate obtuseness, the bite of the incoming winter air, and the clear anger growing on Octavia’s face on the sidelines, she didn’t want to guess anymore.

“You’re always staring!”

“At who?”

“Woods! Any time she enters the room you can’t look away! Like, okay, if you have the hots for her, bang it out and then get to killing her, but no! You _like_ her! Even now you’re glued to her ass when we’re supposed to be watching if she’s fair to Octavia, you know? _Our friend_?” Raven’s hands flew about wildly as she pointed out the blonde’s infatuation. _  
_

_Her shoulders, actually_ Clarke wanted to correct. She liked Lexa’s behind, but she _loved_ how her shoulders felt under her hands when they hid in the broom closet to kiss between periods. But Raven didn’t need to know that. 

“I’m paying attention” she grumbled, looking back to the squad where Octavia was performing the routing by herself, totally on point. Lexa was pointing things out for the team that she be copied and Clarke felt a swell of pride for her friend. 

“Yeah, okay” Raven scoffed with a shake of her head. They both pretended not to notice when Lexa’s eyes found them in the stands with a softened face.


	35. Clarke, Lexa, and bubbles/childish entertainment

Lexa could have moaned the second her big toe touched the water. With the way winter was settling across the valley for the past two weeks, seeping into everyone’s bones and slowing them down, the warm water felt heavenly and perfect to the touch. She sank into it with a sigh.

The bathroom door slamming open drew her roughly from her tranquil relaxation. Clarke - her hair in a bun atop her head and a towel around her body - settled a pair of underwear on the sink next to Lexa’s and shut the door, pulling her towel off once it clicked closed.

“Clarke, what-”

“Scoot forward, I’m going in behind you” This time, Lexa’s sigh was born of aggravation rather than relaxation. The feel of her girlfriend’s body behind her however certainly made it bearable. An arm wrapped around her waist while another lightly massaged the outside of her thigh.

“As much as I love you and being naked with you, I was kind of hoping for some alone time” Lexa noted with a kiss to Clarke’s chin.

“I know, I just had a really bad day is all. Not to mention it’s super freezing and how could I resist my naked sexy girlfriend?” Clarke buried her face in the skin in front of her and squeezed the body in her arms, earning a soft laugh that filled the small bathroom.

For a first apartment together, they had done pretty well for themselves. But home was where the heart was, so neither of them particularly minded the small size.

“But also how are you in the tub with no bubbles? What kind of bath is this?” Lexa listened as Clarke rummaged around in the shower rack above their heads for something to make the water bubbly. She’d never bought any, so she had to wonder when Clarke did. Her eyes slid closed because Clarke was going to do what Clarke was going to do. A spot of water by her right leg went cold and a minute later she was feeling bubbles brush up against her skin.

“Better?” she asked, leaning a bit more into the blond.

“Yeah- actually no, almost,” something touched her face, “now it’s perfect” A cluster of bubbles was perched precariously on her nose and Lexa was sure it would end up in her mouth sometime soon, but she just smiled.

“Oh, ‘perfect’, is it?” Her hand came up from under the water and dumped bubbles along Clarke’s cheeks, bright and excited in her amusement.

“Oh you little-”

So Lexa’s bath wasn’t as relaxing as she’d hoped for, but that was okay.


	36. 1920s con artists AU

“I think you should go with the grey tie. The white is good but it’s cliche and doesn’t fit the suit as well”

“Clarke”

“I mean, you’re going to see a million 1920s gangsters tonight, and all of them are going to have white ties”

“Clarke”

“At least none of _them_ are going to be looking as hot as you. To be fair, you look this good ninety-eight percent of the time-”

“ _Clarke_ ” Finally, the blond stopped filling the quiet space and met Lexa’s eyes. She blinked owlishly for a moment.

“Yes?”

“We have leave in ten minutes”

“Yes?”

“You’re not dressed” Clarke frowned and glanced down at her body, finding a ratty t-shirt and baggy sweatpants from her high school soccer team.

“ _Shit_ , I’ll be super quick. Please tie your grey tie!” she tossed over her shoulder as she ran down the hall towards their bedroom. Lexa could only smile. She was so in love with the forgetful girl that sometimes, she couldn’t believe she’d found her. All it took was stumbling slightly drunk into a diner at two am and feeling bad for the beautiful crying girl, sitting alone in a booth, and Lexa was set to spend the rest of her life happy. 

It really was a dream come true, especially when her girlfriend looked like _that_ in a flapper dress. The dress showed of tantalizing amounts of skin and fit Clarke’s shape like a perfectly tailored suit. Thoughts of the party were miles away and hazy as she watched her girlfriend rush to throw on her flats and grab her keys’ a whirlwind of beauty and strength. 

“Maybe we could just stay home” Lexa suggested weakly, her ears burning and her stomach turning. Clarke paused and grinned. With a swagger in her step, she crossed the hall and pressed her body to the length of Lexa’s, her hands slipping into the brunette’s back pockets.

“And miss out on you schooling everyone else on how to wear a suit? I think not”

“But we could be doing...other things”

“Oh, we’ll definitely be doing those other things”


	37. 2. We’ve been together for a while now and I want to have a family with you but don’t know how to approach the topic since you made it pretty clear that you dislike children au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont 14

Lexa couldn’t corner Clarke until hours later when they were alone in their own tent. At the hospital, after talking briefly about dinner plans and Clarke’s busy day, Lexa tried to turn the conversation to whatever was bothering her wife, but the blond evaded easily, quickly running off to tend to patients. 

So the moment Clarke pushed aside the heavy tent flaps that kept their home warm, she was sharp and ready to go. She was getting information and nothing was going to stop her. 

“Clarke”

“Hey, Lex” Clarke pressed a tired kiss to her wife’s cheek and shuffle further in. 

“I wanted to know why you were staring at me today” She watched Clarke’s shoulder’s slump as she set down her supplies bag. The blonde turned to face her, her thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Lexa, please, I’m too tired to have this conversation right now” The Commander frowned. 

“That implies that there is a conversation to be _had_ ”

“Lexa-”

“Whatever is the problem, I believe that we can work through it. We have been through so much that-”

“I want to have kids” Clarke burst. The declaration hung in the air between them as they both tried to steady their breathing. Lexa had been expecting all manner of things, but she couldn’t believe that kids had not once crossed her mind. 

“You want... _children_ ” her wife nodded, “with _me_ ” Clarke snorted. It seemed the information was having trouble sinking in.

“Well I wasn’t going to have them with Raven”

“Why have you not said this sooner?” Lexa asked, taking slow steps to close the distance between them. She took Clarke’s hands in her own, turning them over and feeling their softness. Those hands saved lives, created art, made decisions, and touched _her_ , they were hands Lexa loved more than any other. 

“You made it pretty clear before we got married that you didn’t want any, so I didn’t think to bring it up, not really” Clarke answered with a shrug. Confused Lexa scrunched up her face in an effort to think back to the conversation her wife was talking about. She remembered in a rush and shook her head. 

“I did not mean that I did not _want_ any, just that I was unsure how wise it would be. I am the Commander of the Thirteen Clans, there will always be people who want to harm me or those I love. Since the Great Peace has started, I have not given thought to it, but if you wish me to, I will consider it” Lexa didn’t think she’d ever seen Clarke’s eyes so wide. The blues began to shine with unshed tears and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d said something drastically wrong. Arms circled tightly around her neck and she realized that wasn’t exactly the case.

“I love you” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s ribs and squeezed, burying her face in her wife’s neck. 

“And I, you”


	38. Drunk break ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin au

Clarke jolted awake with the sudden stabbing of her stomach. Fighting to get the breath back into her lungs, she found the culprit sitting contentedly on her hips. It was a green-eyed cat. Clarke frowned. When had Octavia gotten a cat? 

“Uh, hi” Hesitantly, she reached out and stroked the animal’s shoulder. It leaned into the touch and immediately began purring. Only then did Clarke realize she wasn’t wearing a shirt. And as she looked around the room, things only got wilder. 

This was clearly not Octavia’s apartment. There was no messy coffee table (this one was neat and orderly and it looked as if it had been Windexed in the past 24 hours) or sticky notes with personal reminders all over the walls. In fact, these walls were scarcely decorated save for a small picture frame and a Starry Night print. 

The woman standing in the doorway certainly helped set the tone. 

“Uh, hi” Clarke remembered suddenly that she was only in a bra and scooped the cat up from her hips to hold it over her chest. The woman raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. Instead, she merely took a slow sip from her steaming mug. Clarke had a sudden violent itch for coffee. Sweet, _sweet_ coffee could loosen her hangover and the awkward tension in the air. 

“Hello” The woman’s voice didn’t seem to match the rest of her. Her eyes and face were sharp and her clothes were just as pointed (that crisp white shirt was immaculate and Clarke would have to be blind to miss how _good_ she looked with the sleeves rolled up just to her elbows. The cat meowed in her arms. 

“I seem to have found myself in your home” She stroked the cat’s head to keep it from lashing out and scratching her nearly bare chest. 

“It seems you have. I came home last night to find you passed out on my floor, so I put you on the couch when you wouldn’t wake up. Also Ryder seems to like you as a pillow. Gustus got angry and ran off somewhere” The woman nodded towards the cat in Clarke’s arms who immediately began purring. “I’m Lexa”

“Hi Lexa, I’m Clarke and I am so sorry for all of this-”  ‘Baby Got Back’ interrupted her from her pocket and Clarke felt any dignity she had melt away. This was just about a disaster. “Excuse me for a second,” She accepted the call and held it to her ear without checking the contact (she didn’t miss the way Lexa hid a smile in her mug). “Hell-”

“Clarke! You’re alive! Where are you? We’ll come rescue you! Me and Bell are already leaving the apartment!” She could hear her door and a door down the hall slam shut and she frowned. 

“I’m okay, O. I managed to sneak my shirtless self into the lovely home of Lexa, who has yet to kick me out” She tossed the woman a smile and earned one in return. She adjusted the cat - Ryder - and waited for her friend to answer. She frowned again. “O?”

“Do you mean hot neighbor Lexa that I’ve been trying to introduce you to for the past three months?”

“Uh...” A fist pounded against the front door and cut off her train of thought. Oddly enough, Octavia’s voice followed it. 

“Clarke! Lexa!” Lexa put down her mug on the immaculate coffee table and marched across the room to open the door. On the other side, Bellamy and Octavia were practically wrestling each other. Bellamy shoved his sister under his arm. 

“Hi, sorry about my sister and drunk friend. We’ve come to collect her” Clarke could see his usual fake smile he used whenever he was trying to cover for Octavia and it made her smile. Lexa nodded. 

“Sure, let me get her a shirt” She left the door open and disappeared into a back room. The Blake siblings took the opportunity to gesture wildly at Clarke and it took her muddled mind far too long to realize they were miming writing and a phone. 

She rolled her eyes but complied, scribbling a note and her number on a nearby notepad, finishing just in time to see Lexa re-enter with a shirt in her hands. Clarke set her new furry friend down and took it gracefully. the feel of the clean fabric on her skin felt _so_ good. 

“You can just bring that back whenever” Lexa mumbled, looking self-conscious for the first time all morning. 

“I’ll be sure to do that. Feel free to look at your notepad after I’m gone” Clarke returned. The flawless looking woman frowned at her coffee table, but smiled when she realized what Clarke had done. 

“I’ll be sure to do that”

“See you”

“Yes” The interrogation by the Blakes afterwards was certainly worth the date with Lexa it followed.


	39. Clarke loving Lexa's back tattoo

The thick black lines stretched out and encompassed the strange lettering in an almost protective way. They curved from side to side and thickened until they tapered in the middle of strong, but still shoulders. 

Clarke loved to touch them. She loved to feel the subtle rise of the ink and the way her fingers could trace them even in the dark. She loved the way Lexa would hum in contentment, whether she was drifting into or out of sleep. She loved the way they were a part of Lexa.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Lexa’s gravelly voice. Just out of sleep, then. Clarke dropped a kiss to the top point of the tattoo. 

“Nothing much, just how much I like you” She watched Lexa’s face as a green eye cracked open to see her. 

“I should hope you like me” The blond nodded and hummed in agreement.

“A fair bit” Lexa hummed again and closed her eyes with a sigh. Her whole body relaxed under the feeling of barely-there fingers tracing over her bare skin. Life was going on outside, but for the moment, it pertained to neither of them. Instead, they got the quiet warmth of early morning trapped beneath heavy furs as the first fingers of winter chill crept into the tent. 

“As I intend to stay with you for the rest of my life, that sounds to me like a well-thought out plan” Not once did Clarke’s fingers pause over the marks on her back.

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“Am I going to get one? I don’t think I’ve seen a grounder _without_ a tattoo” She traced over the intricate letters as Lexa’s eye popped open once more. 

“Traditionally a bonded pair receives the same mark hours after their ceremony. Unless it is something you do not want, yes, you will have one. Is it? Something you want?” Fear edged into her voice as if the idea that she wouldn’t want it was even a possibility. Clarke kissed her shoulder again and gripped her waist. 

“I already signed up to share something with you for the rest of our lives. This is just an extension”


	40. Lexa is a firefighter and Clarke loves to fawn over her girlfriends abs.

The street below was dark and still. Only a few people walked the concrete to get home or to work. None of them stopped Clarke from chewing on her nail. None of them stopped Clarke’s nervous foot from tapping over and over against the wood floor. None of them were Lexa. 

The call had come early in the morning when they were still sleep warm and amorous. Clarke’s hands had just begun to wander lower when Lexa’s pager went mad. That was almost fourteen hours ago. Since then, Clarke had sat uselessly in front of a half finished painting for three hours, paced back and forth, changed the sheets on their bed, scoured the news, and stared anxiously out of the window. A rather productive day. 

A slow moving figure across the street caught her attention. Clarke dropped her hand from her face and waited, watching as the figure looked both ways and crossed the road towards their apartment. Not for the first time, the blond cursed their fourth floor apartment. She couldn’t see anything from that high up. 

She stared at the front door. Something had to happen soon. She needed it to. She refused to go bed without Lexa or knowing she was okay. After an agonizing five minutes, a key scraped into the lock and her exhausted girlfriend pushed into the room. Clarke was crushing their bodies together before she ever realized she’d moved. 

“Hi” Lexa sighed, her arms holding Clarke loosely. 

“Lexa Rosslyn. You better have a good excuse as to why I haven’t heard from you” the blond demanded. There was no malice in it, only relief, but Lexa felt her frustration and fear all the same. 

“My phone died pretty early into the firefight and Anya forgot her’s entirely. I’m sorry” She felt the tension of the day seep out with the contact between them. The only kind of heat she wanted for the next couple of days. Clarke surged forward and kissed her. One hand held Lexa’s waist and the other stroked through her curly hair. 

“You taste like smoke” 

“I inhaled quite a bit of it. Would have been home sooner, but” She shrugged. She was tired. With a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek, she nodded and pulled her in the direction of their bedroom. Lexa let Clarke help her shed the layers she’d thrown on that morning. 

“Lay down” Lexa obeyed, a sigh slipping from her lips at the feeling of the clean sheets against her skin. Down to just a sports bra and her briefs, she closed her eyes, The bed dipped with Clarke’s weight and hands began to trace over faint scars and defined muscle. A pinky brushed over her belly button and she snorted. 

“Tickles” she mumbled. Clarke came into her peripheral vision as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Oh yeah?” Fingers attacked her sides and sent shock-waves through Lexa’s body. Her exhausted body barely moved, but she laughed and whined all the same. 

“ _Clarke_ , please” she wheezed. 

“But your abs are _so hot_ and I just want to _touch_ them” Clarke teased. 

“You can touch whatever you want in the morning” She swatted uselessly at the hand trailing up her waist. The feeling of lips against her shoulder was welcome. 

“I’m going to hold you to that” Clarke cuddled into her.

“Good”


	41. Lexa is bitten by a reaper while out in the woods with Clarke and Clarke has to take care of her

It occurred to Lexa suddenly that pain was an interesting thing. One moment, she was absolutely fine. The next, she was using every ounce of the self discipline she’d built up over her lifetime to keep from screaming out. She was aware of Clarke shooting the reaper in the head (unfortunate now that they could cure them) and yanking Lexa’s arm over her shoulder. 

The grounder couldn’t help but be amused by the memories it stirred up. Memories of Puana, and Clarke’s soft, sleepy breathing. 

“Come on” Clarke’s order was shaky and firm as she pulled her in the direction of Ton DC. They wouldn’t make it there by night fall, not with the way Lexa was gasping and and continually losing her footing. But the Commander tried to keep up anyway. Eventually, Clarke found a suitable place to camp and laid the other girl out on a rock. “Don’t you dare move”

Lexa wanted to say that she ‘wouldn’t dream of it’. She wanted to say ‘only because you asked me to’. She wanted to say something funny and witty to calm the blond’s terrified ragged breathing and panicky hands. However, her own veins were on fire and words were proving to be difficult. A hand stroked over her hair and caused her eyes to flit open. 

“Please stay here. I’ll be right back” Clarke pleaded. Normally Lexa would prefer to answer with a clear ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Instead, all she could manage was the barest of nods to indicate she wouldn’t - rather _couldn’t_ \- move. The Sky girl nodded frantically and pressed an absent kiss to Lexa’s forehead. 

In any other circumstance - one where she _wasn’t_ on fire and bleeding all over creation, Lexa would have jumped on that small absent minded thing. A kiss from Clarke was rare after the Mountain, no matter how much time they spent together, no matter how many loaded lingering looks or words passed between them, there was still a barrier. 

It felt like barely a moment later that the hand was stroking her face and carefully peeling layers of armor and clothes away from her body to get to the wound. Just as with the physical layers, Lexa felt the invisible ones come away too. 

“I think sometimes that I wish I hadn’t kissed you” she mumbled. Something wet brushed over her shoulder. 

“Why?” Clarke’s voice was terse and quick. The kiss was clearly still taboo to talk about, but it didn’t matter anymore. Not with a fifty-fifty chance at surviving the reaper’s bite, and then only a ten percent chance at not becoming a reaper. 

“Because I want to do it again. So many times. Because kissing you-” she groaned at a sharp pain, “-kissing you was like coming home to a steaming bath. When you kissed me I thought for a moment that being happy was possible” She wheezed heavily in an attempt to catch her breath. That was a lot of words for her weakened state. 

Clarke’s hands had slowed and took on a more gentle method of caring. She tugged less and brushed her fingers over Lexa’s skin, but she remained silent. For hours, the only sound was Lexa’s occasional groan. Clarke sat so that she could lay the grounder’s head in her lap, her hands tracing soft shapes into rough, clammy skin. 

“I wanted you so badly” The blond spoke so quietly that Lexa was sure she’d hallucinated it until she looked up and saw the anguish on Clarke's face. “I wanted you and what you offered so much that I was scared to believe it and then you went and left us there” she shook her head, her wild hair flying everywhere, “I didn’t know what to do. I don’t think I could ever forgive you for that”

“I could never offer an apology” Lexa winced. “I will apologize for how it hurt you. How _I_ hurt you” Silence reigned in their small campsite once again allowing the blood to rush in Lexa’s ears. Hands continued to touch her and if she wasn’t trying not to die, she might have fallen into one of the best sleeps of her life. Clarke sighed. 

“If you get through this, I might let you kiss me again” 

“Only if you want”

“I want to”

“Then I will”


	42. Drowning

You find yourself drowning.

It’s not scary, but you wish there was actual water involved, that may be easier to deal with. Instead, you drown under heavy gazes and the weight of all of the deaths you are responsible for.

It’s easy to imagine them trailing behind you, one foot in front of the other, a long line that traces back to Mount Weather even though you are several miles away. They lean over your shoulders and huff in disgust when you try and clean fish and rabbits you’ve caught to try and stay alive.

Atom tickles your neck sometimes and you try not to think about your knife and his skin.

Wells hums a song you used to sing to him back on the Ark as children and he hadn’t yet fallen in love with you.

The three hundred grounder warriors slap their armor, as they walk too quietly to clank with each step.

Finn reaches over your shoulder and points out lone deer as often as he can.

The people of Ton Dc don’t do much, but sometimes you feel them brush up against you.

It’s the Mountain Men that almost send you over the edge. They’re the newest so they seem to have more energy than anyone else. The children’s laughter would be enough most days for you to break down, but the women’s fearful sobbing and the low guttural cries of the men paralyze you in the forest.

You drown in the dead, even when you go to Polis.

The pure abundance of _life_ seems to distract them as you move skittishly through crowded streets. There are bright colors everywhere and living people who are laughing and joking and who aren’t sputtering and choking on the sheer number of the dead that trail in their wake. Many have them. Some have almost thirty; those are the warriors with fierce eyes and quick tongues, but even quicker smiles.

You wish for a moment that your numbers were as low as theirs until you shake the thought away almost as soon as you think it. If your numbers were lower, you’d actually know their faces. It would be more personal. Your heart would clench even more painful at each soft murmur behind you.

But looking at Lexa who gazes back with those _eyes_ , she can see almost as many as her own. You know that Costia is in there somewhere, as well as Gustus. You wonder for the first time if you share anyone. Is there a Finn there too? A Quint? You _must_ share people from Ton Dc. You were both responsible there. And Dodor who fell at the hands of the pauna to give the two of you a better chance to escape.

You wonder what things they do to her. You wonder if Costia touches her waist at night or if enemies she’s felled in battle plead with her for their lives while she's trying to sleep but they’re only passing thoughts.

What’s important is her eyes.

She looks at you like she sees them. She sees the horde that follows you, that torments your waking and sleeping hours. She sees the effort it’s taking you to not crumble under the weight of them even right now. She sees them and there is suddenly a space around you like there hasn’t been since Atom first started singing in your ear the lullaby you killed him with. They’re still there you know, they would never leave you, but they’ve taken a step back.

Lexa takes a step closer. Her eyes don’t stop moving.

“Clarke”

It’s the first time a living soul has said your name in weeks and you want to drown in it.


	43. KorRASSAMI AU WHEN THEY MEET CLEXA AND CLEXA HAVE THIS CUTE STORY ABOUT HOW THEY MET AND KORRA GETS JEALOUS BECAUSE HER AND ASAMI DONT HAVE A COOL "HOW THEY MET" STORY

“Lexa, you’ll like them” Clarke assured with a sweep of her thumb over taut skin. Lexa’s hand in hers was clenched into a nervous fist, it’s clamminess indicating just how wound up about this meeting she really was. 

“I know, but that won’t make me any more calm”

“It should” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “They’re great people” The words were barely out of her mouth when the door to the coffee shop opened and rung the bell. The couple that entered looked almost as opposite as could be. 

One was clearly covered with copious amounts of powerful muscle if the way her dark skin stretched over the hills of her arms and shoulders were anything to go by. Her home cut muscle shirt displayed the silhouette of her cut abs. All of that in compound with the girl’s bright smile and dazzling blue eyes - though, never as dazzling as Clarke’s, Lexa would say - presented an interesting image. 

The girl she dragged behind her was just as much of a contrast. Her flawless pale skin slipped into the buttoned up collar of her perfectly pressed shirt. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back and her lithe body moved behind the girl who pulled her along. Her smile, while just as radiant, was more subtle and content. 

“Hey!” the excitable girl greeted as they dropped into the seats across from them. “I’m Korra and this is my girlfriend Asami” She stuck her hand out towards the suddenly overwhelmed Lexa.

“Hi” Clarke couldn’t help but grin at the way her girlfriend took Korra’s extended hand. Asami leaned back in her seat, amused. 

“I went through college with your friend Raven and ended up making good friends with Clarke. And then of course Korra and Octavia clicked, so our friend groups are eternally intertwined now” Clarke laughed. 

“You can’t tell me that seeing Bell and Mako try and outdrink each other wasn’t the highlight of your new years party” she challenged. This time, Asami laughed. 

“No, I can’t say it wasn’t” Korra poked Clarke’s hand on the table. 

“But you against Bolin was pretty great too” Clarke laughed again but didn’t argue. “Speaking of which; you never once mentioned Lexa during that party. When did you meet?” Korra rested her chin on the palm of her hard with a curious look between the two across from her. Lexa had managed to catch up with the conversation. 

“She asked me to pretend to be her girlfriend at a bar during St. Patrick’s Day when she knew Finn would be there and by the end of the night it was a lot less pretend” she shrugged. Clarke bit back her smile and rubbed at Lexa’s knuckles again. 

“It all happened very quick” she supplied. Korra frowned at them. 

“Asami”

“Yes?”

“Why isn’t our first meeting cute?” 

“I think it’s charming that you hated me at first”

“That’s not charming, that’s stupid” 

“It’s alright, babe. You still got the girl”


	44. Lexa took up a hard job

Sleep was something that hadn’t come easily to Lexa in years. 

More often than not, she spends those dark hours dwelling on things she knows she shouldn’t be; is she giving preferential treatment to a clan? Could she be distributing resources more evenly? Are enough children getting apprenticeships for artisan positions? How is Clarke?

It was the last question that inevitably made her sigh and sit up, giving up on the possibility of good dreams. She rests her elbows on her knees and tries to flush the image of Clarke from her head, the image of Clarke’s watering eyes as she walks away-

She shakes her head. It won’t do to second guess herself like that again. She did enough of that after Costia. Her leadership is questioned enough as it is, sending out scouts may calm her racing heart, but it wouldn’t clam their racing minds. Instead, she focuses on the way the dark of her room falls over her shoulders like armor. 

Lexa slips out from her bed and heads towards her balcony with an easy push to the doors. The light outside is minimal and allows her to see the vast night sky, with all its stars and planets and celestial objects. The way they drift across the inky blackness into both new and predictable positions remind her that she is so, _so_ small, and in the end, what she does means nothing. The world will continue one way or another, whatever she decides. 

She slides down into one of the corners of the balcony. Generally, she doesn’t feel the physical weight of the leadership thrust upon her, but since walking away from the Mountain - _Clarke_ \- the weight is there, in every step she takes. She wonders if the muscles in her shoulders should be super human by now. 

She carries the fate of entire populations; their lives, their deaths, their successes, failures, dreams, and sorrows. 

She wonders if it’s really the weight for one person to carry. 

Should their society have been set up more like the Sky People’s with their multiple leaders? Too late to wonder now. 

She wishes she doesn’t remember seeing the previous Commander riding through her small village on a massive black horse. She hates that she remembers the easy way the woman tipped her chin and avoided making eye contact with anyone. She wishes she doesn’t remember her father’s strong hands on her tiny shoulders and he whispered promises and encouragements into her ear. 

Useless. All of it. 

What does she have now? The undying love and loyalty of thousands. Knives and guns pointed at her belly under every table. People in the shadows waiting for her to mess up to that they can kill her and mold the next Commander in their image. Allies who refuse to trust her. An empty bed. 

She sags. The weight is both heavy and hollow.

“Commander” A sharp knock wracks through the room. She jolts against the uncomfortable railing on the balcony. Clearly not meant for sleeping against. Indra steps cautiously into the room and looks only at Lexa. She studiously ignores the disheveled bed. 

“Indra” Lexa pushes herself to her feet and hefts the weight like always.


	45. Clexa fighting over blankets

The first time Clarke saw the bed, she could have cried. It was massive and ornate and beautiful and it looked as if she could get lost in it forever. She wanted to. Beds on the Ark were metal shelves bolted into the wall. Beds at the dropship were makeshift blankets and grass arranged together. In Mount Weather, the beds were creaky and more than one hundred years old. During her time after, the ground had been her bed. 

But between hating Lexa, becoming the thirteenth clan, and the impending fight against the Ice Nation, the luxurious bed in the corner of the room became anything but a priority. 

Somehow, they won. Somehow, both she and Lexa were alive. Somehow, the bed became a priority. 

Clarke had followed Lexa back to her room with almost no prompting and as soon as the doors were closed and locked, she pulled the girl who’d pledged herself into the most tender kiss she’d ever had, even counting their first kiss together. She wanted to thank Lexa for being patient with her. Her anger was justified, yes, but Lexa could have given up and walked away, but instead, she fell to her knees and offered every part of herself and asked for nothing in return. 

Clothes fell to the floor in slow disjointed patterns as hands followed to trace newly vulnerable skin. Clarke was drunk on it by the time Lexa laid her out across the furs and touched her. They fell asleep tangled in one another on the bed Clarke had been secretly dreaming of for weeks. It was nothing short of heaven. 

When she woke up in the middle of the night, Clarke was oddly cold. One would think that with the copious amount of blankets and furs on the bed, being cold wouldn’t be a problem and yet. She sat up with a frown and blinked around herself, only to find her bedmate swathed in the very things she needed. 

She reached out to tug one or two off of her before she paused. She’d never seen Lexa asleep. Not after the pauna, not while planning for Mount Weather, never. The Commander’s face was slack and relaxed, making her seem years younger than she was. 

Clarke stroked the soft skin of her cheek with her thumb. Her heart hurt with fondness as Lexa sighed and shifted into the touch. Without opening her eyes, Lexa pressed her lips into Clarke’s palm. 

“Why are you awake?” she mumbled. Her green eyes finally opened and fixed on her. The way she blinked slowly with each breath made it obvious how drowsy she still was. 

“Cold. Could I have a blanket or two? You’re hogging” Clarke asked as she laid back on the bed. She made sure to keep her eyes locked on Lexa’s. 

“No” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. 

“‘No’? Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to give you any” came the grumbled response. Too tired to fight, Clarke sighed. 

“Lexa-”

“Come here” Lexa lifted one of her arms and created an opening in the blankets just large enough for Clarke to squeeze into. “I’d rather we just share” she mumbled as her eyes slipped closed. For a moment, Clarke could only blink. Of course Lexa couldn’t have made the conversation easy. But it was _her_. She breathed out a laughed and shuffled in against Lexa’s body. The space was a cocoon of warmth. 

Clarke grinned and pressed her lips to Lexa’s neck as she fell asleep in that _wondrous_ bed.


	46. CLEXA AU WHERE LEXA ASKS CLARKE TO PROM OR SHE ASKS HER FRIENDS FOR A HELP ON HOW TO DO A PROMPOSAL

“O, what is this?” The rose being held in front of Clarke’s face was not what she expected first thing in the morning. She was barely even awake for their carpools usually. She was not equipped to deal with...whatever this was. Octavia only grinned. 

“You’ll see. But take it” She shoved the bloom into Clarke’s hand and took off down the road towards their school. The blond stored it in her backpack and brushed it off. It had to just be a one time occurrence, right?

Raven’s rose in the beginning of second period said otherwise. And then Bellamy’s at lunch. Clarke was clear that there was a conspiracy by the time Anya gave her one at the beginning of sixth period. 

At the end of her last class, Clarke was highly suspicious and confused. It certainly didn’t help matters that she hadn’t seen her girlfriend all day. Normally lunch and fifth period were spent together, but both times had found the seats next to Clarke oddly empty. Once she got to Octavia’s car in the school parking lot, she paused with her hand on the handle. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” she asked, an edge of annoyance creeping into her voice. Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know, are you going to get in the car?” The question was a clear instruction and as peeved as Clarke was, she followed it. Octavia immediately put on boppy music and wore a grin too wide. It was almost five minutes into the ride before Clarke realized that they were not going to her house. 

“Uh, I hate to be the one to tell you how to drive, but I’m pretty sure I live on the other side of town” 

“I know”

“There’s a plan?”

“There is definitely a plan” Again with the no answers. The blond sighed and leaned back into her seat. Maybe she could at least get a nap. The ride was mercifully not long enough for that. Octavia had driven them to the local park. She turned off the engine and turned in her seat to grin at Clarke expectantly. The blond blinked.

“Yes?”

“Go!” her friend demanded, shoving her shoulder repeatedly until Clarke whipped her door open in an attempt to escape. 

“Go where?!”

“Follow the path!” Then the door was slammed shut, the engine started back up, and the car pealed down the street. Clarke was stranded. Without even her backpack. Great. With a sigh, she decided to follow her friend’s advice. All of this couldn’t be for no reason, right? 

Sure enough, the paved path to the center of the park was littered with rose petals (much like the ones she’d been receiving throughout the day). They led her to where the garden of the park was thickest, hiding anything inside from the outside world. It was one of Clarke’s favorite places to draw and relax with Lexa. 

Who stood in the middle of it all, a yellow flower in her hand (it was a yellow tulip, but Clarke was never great with flower names or meanings, so she didn’t really know). Lexa smiled at her, all soft edges and bright eyes that never send Clarke’s heart into overdrive. 

“Hi” she said. 

“Hey” Clarke returned. “Do _you_ want to be the one to explain all this to me? The roses, O driving me here, you?” She stepped into her girlfriend’s space and placed a lingering kiss on her lips as she tangled their free fingers together. 

“I wanted to ask you a question and I thought I would try to be as romantic about it as I could be”

“You tend not to be great with that”

“No, but I still wanted to give it a shot” Clarke laughed and swung their hands a little. 

“Go for it”

“Would you like to go to prom with me?” Lexa’s eyes were glued to Clarke’s with a familiar intensity and honestly, it was the greatest thing all week. The answering kiss had a little more tongue than the first one. 

“I would love to. Just one request”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got to wear a dress with a leg slit. Gotta show those things off”

“Done” 


	47. Atmosphere

You love her hands. 

You love how soft they are when they skirt over your skin or when they clasp your hand loosely. But when she plays guitar, your heart sputters in your chest. 

She likes to lay under her window in the summer months and play whatever comes to mind. More often than not, your head is pillowed on her stomach and you feel each slow, steady breath that she takes. That is when she’s most relaxed, most beautiful. Whenever you picture her, this is the image that comes to mind. With soft light and softer sound, she’s yours. 

Her hands fly across the fret board and over the strings in order to produce faint melodies that drift more than anything else. With the sunlight streaming through the window and the music, nothing else seems to matter, not the incoming school year, not her parents being questionably rude to her, not even the summer storm that will inevitably follow the oppressive heat. No, all that matters now is the music and the body beneath yours. 

She’s known how to play guitar since before you met her. She was still new at it however, and it was adorable to remember the way her face would screw up in concentration over a particularly tricky set of notes. Chords were easy, she said, picking was hard. 

You’d learned to play trumpet in middle school, but besides that, you weren’t very musical. It makes your wonder that much more believable (everyone knows you’ll find any excuse to stare at her anyways). 

The music has stopped and there’s a hand stroking through your hair. When did she stop?

“I liked that” you murmur. The heat outside and the comfort you felt against her stomach was making you sleepy.

“I know. You always do” her voice sounds as content as yours does and you sneak a glance to see that she’s smiling with her eyes closed. This soft _beautiful_ thing.

“Then why’d you stop?” Her fingernails scratch lightly at your scalp.

“Because I like to hear your breathing” Her admission catches you off guard and you turn to your side so that you can look at her better. Her hand stays in your hair. Right where you want it.

“I’m here” You’re rewarded by the sight of her green eyes, warm and drowsy as she gazes at you. You wish you knew what she was seeing.

“I know” She strokes a reassuring hand through your hair again before putting her lovely fingers back over metal strings. It takes a little longer for the atmosphere to return, but you’re thankful. You love Lexa and you hate to see her sad. If playing guitar makes her as happy as you think it does, you don’t want her to ever stop.

This time, you let your thumb and forefinger trail over the exposed skin of her thigh in slow back and forth movements. You try and time it with her playing and the gentle quirk of her mouth let’s you know she’s noticed. Your eyes find her hands again and you get lost.

You love her hands.


	48. Station 13 never fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this thing by bibinella. http://gillywulf.tumblr.com/post/140041201999/bibinella-au-in-where-polaris-remained-part-of

The Rec Room was mercifully silent and empty when Lexa wandered in. Truthfully, it wasn’t all that silent, as the constant hum of the engines that kept everyone alive permeated every room and corridor. But Lexa didn’t hear it, not after having listened to it from the moment she was born. 

She clutched her book tighter to her chest and found an adequately lit corner at the far end of the room to curl up in. She settled in and began devouring the book. Reading was something that Lexa had found she couldn’t live without. While her body was stuck on the Ark, floating hundreds of miles above the earth, her mind was free to roam it’s rich shores, meet intriguing people, eat fresh fruits, and breathe _new_ air. It was a sensation that she’d come to rely on.

The loud squeal and slam that came with the Rec Room door opening jarred Lexa from her story and she promptly forgot how to breathe. 

Clarke Griffin had just entered the room. 

Wells Jaha entered behind her, but he was merely an afterthought in comparison to Clarke’s glowing beauty. She walked with a confidence and authority that she must have been born with, because there was no way someone could even _earn_ that level of self-assurance. It didn’t matter that Lexa was in love with her. 

“I’m gonna whoop you so bad” Wells taunted as they claimed a table near the entrance and began to set up their chess set. Clarke scoffed and pushed her chair closer to the table. 

“ _That’ll_ be the day. Maybe if you weren’t so dependent on your knight, that might be a possibility” The pair traded insults and teases, not even noticing Lexa in the far corner, but she didn’t mind. It gave her an unimpeded view of Clarke’s profile as she contemplated her every move. She sat still and relaxed in her seat, only shifting when Wells pulled a move she wasn’t expecting. 

“I’ve got this one, it’s all mine” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, a cocky smirk spreading across his face. 

“We’ll see about-” The door squealed again and Anya burst in with her stoic eyes trained on Lexa, not even slowing down her walk. 

“We need to have a conversation” She looked more intimidating than usual in her guard uniform and her hair raking back into a tight ponytail. The chess-playing pair jolted in surprise at her arrival and Clarke’s eyes whipped around to find Lexa. Her back went ramrod straight and her eyes went wide, but Lexa tried not to notice as she stood up to meet her friend. 

“I’m reading” she argued.

“Yes, a _closed_ book, now come on” Anya’s arm gripped her bicep and there was really no other choice but to let herself be dragged out of the room. 

“Hey Lexa” came Clarke’s oddly light voice as they passed their table. Lexa’s eyes locked on to Clarke’s and there was a hope in her eyes that she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge. 

“Hi” She barely managed the greeting before she was on the other side of the door. 

“One day you’ll grow a pair” Anya teased as she released her hold. Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“What conversation do we need to have?” Oddly enough, Anya ignored her. She kept walking until they came to Anya’s cabin, which they didn’t close the door to until the woman had looked both ways down the corridor. “What is going on?” Lexa demanded. 

“The Ark is dying"


	49. memorial/funeral for Anya

The morning sun blazed bright orange as it began to peak over the horizon and Lexa’s eyes were glued to it. She always woke up early - her duty commanded it - but idling wasn’t her style. Her dream from that night was making her reluctant to leave the safety of her (and Clarke’s) room. A sigh and the shifting of sheets from behind her announced her waking bedmate.

“Lexa?” Clarke called sleepily.

“Here” she answered. A few moments passed and a gentle warmth enveloped her in the form of Clarke and a blanket from their bed. She leaned into it.

“Are you okay?” came an even softer warmth. They both knew the answer was no. How could it be anything but after all that they had been through? But she shrugged, knowing that wasn’t the real question.

“I dreamt about Anya” Clarke hummed and pressed her lips to the back of Lexa’s neck. 

“I think she’d be proud of you” she offered. Lexa couldn’t help the snort that slipped from behind her lips. 

“Getting hundreds of people killed and earning myself another major weakness? She would be more likely to throw me in the mud”

“Or for bringing all of your people together finally and solidifying peace? I don’t know, I think she’d be okay with maybe another weakness if there’s no one to exploit it” Lexa turned in her arms, back to the sun, and watched her. Clarke’s eyes were soft and half-lidded in the early morning. And she was oh, so beautiful.

“I want to do something for her. A memorial. If it weren’t for her, I never would have trusted you enough to consider your deal” Clarke nodded and her hands left Lexa’s waist to stroke her thumbs over her pulse point, blue eyes glued to the subtle reminder that they were alive, even if Anya wasn’t. 

“Tell me if there’s anything I can do”

~

Coming back to Polis from visiting foreign clans was a relief. The way the gates rose up above the treeline and the clattering of the markets reached her ears soothed Lexa’s weary heart after days of political discussion and negotiation. It was a well-needed reprieve. 

But then the gates opened and Anya stared back at her, Clarke sitting at her feet. 

The massive metal version of her mentor perched atop her horse was more reassuring than she’d ever thought it could be. The memorial took months to complete and more people than Lexa truly knew. But it was good. It was _really_ good. It certainly helped to see the woman she loved smiling up at her, dwarfed by the horse and it’s rider. 

“It’s a good effect” Lexa decided as she rode closer. Clarke stood and ran her hand over the coarse hair at her horse’s neck. 

“It really is. She was terrifying enough to begin with, now three times the size? Now even your enemies get to be scared of her” she joked. Lexa laughed and stooped low to press a kiss to Clarke’s hand. Her eyes found Anya’s profile and she felt her heart thud heavily in her chest. Now her mentor could be there to witness all of her achievements.


	50. im upset

You always knew Clarke would be the death of you, in one way or another.

  
It’s almost not a surprise when you realize you’ve been shot as you see her eyes.

  
Her hands are on you immediately, pressing and grabbing and praying but you are the highest power on earth, so who is she praying to? Titus - the bastard - sweeps you off your feet and deposits you in her bed. Then she’s crying as she rips off your clothes (so different from only a few minutes ago), and her fingers touch your skin, but you’ve just about stopped feeling anything below the wound.

  
She’s begging you to hold on, stay with her, and god you would if you could. That would be the dream; to owe your people nothing more and stay with Clarke.

  
Clarke who forgave you when it seemed like she never could. Clarke who was gentle with you even when she was mad. Clarke who looked so beautiful as your life slipped from beneath her grasp. Clarke who wants you.

  
You can’t help but remember the night you watched her kill the boy who murdered a village. Did he know she would be his death? What did she say to him as she slipped the knife between his ribs? Did she say she loved him? You almost said it earlier. You should have. You don’t expect to have that chance again.

  
Titus leans over you and asks if he can do his job. A sudden rush of rage and sadness washed over you. Keeping you alive was also one of his jobs. Instead, you lie in the bed of the girl you love, bleeding out from a bullet he’d shot. You nod anyway and Clarke’s face swims back into view.

  
“In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again” she stumbles over the words with tears chocking every breath and yours in leaving you, you can’t breathe anymore, this is it.

  
Clarke Griffin kisses you to death and you think it’s the most fitting thing.


	51. Lexa is captured by the Ice Nation in the aftermath of Mt. Weather due to civil war and Clarke helps get her out. Cue angst, feelings, and angry but not so angry Clarke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow but steady

Lexa felt hazy. The world wasn’t exactly swimming, but it had definitely lost some of its solidity in the past hour. Whether it was the blood loss or the pain, she didn’t know. Either way, it was getting in the way of her escape plan. She tugged half-heartedly at her bound wrists to try and feel her hands again (also essential to the plan) but they were still numb. They must have been blue. 

Anyway, it was definitely almost time for someone to come feed, then torture her. They were at least a few minutes late. Was _that_ why she couldn’t focus?

The sound of screaming reached her ears from the castle above. The dungeons weren’t good for much besides listening, so listen she did. There were the unmistakable sounds of warfare and - surprisingly - gunshots and it wasn’t long before the sounds were more horizontal than lateral. She tried to blink away the unsteadiness in her eyes. The breath she sucked in through her teeth barely helped at all. 

Down the hall, other cells were being ripped open. Each loud crash and cacophony of voices only told her that they were getting closer and closer. Lexa could only hope for the best, but she didn’t _know_ who these people were and frankly, they could very well be worse than the Azgeda, as terrifying a thought it was. 

The door next to hers was torn down and the voices were almost distinct enough for her to hear. She tried to strain her ears to them, to get a hint as to who was about to enter her cell, but her head was still too foggy. Her heart picked up in panic. If they weren’t there for her, they must just kill her and she couldn’t do a think about it. Which would be horrible, because she hadn’t seen Clarke in almost six months. 

The sound of the door bursting apart in front of her broke through her haze for only a moment with the spike of adrenaline. For a disastrous moment, all she could see were black masks and guns. _Mountain Men_ her exhausted mind supplied. But then the masks broke apart and a head of blonde hair and red-rimmed blue eyes flushed her system with relief. 

“Clarke” she breathed. Her body immediately let go and sagged against the pole. 

“Lexa, you’re okay now, you’re going to be fine” a soft raspy voice and even softer hands touched her skin. She believed it. Every syllable. Lexa managed a weak nod as finger tips trailed over her face. Someone else was definitely untying her if the occasional shot of ice cold blood through her veins was anything to go by. She could feel the pain in her hands now though. 

“Just keep breathing even, okay? I’m going to massage your arms and hands as they come down. We’re doing this slow. _God_ , I’m so mad at you right now, do you know that?” Clarke’s blue eyes were locked on working Lexa’s muscles with a loving gentleness, allowing Lexa to see that the red rimming around her eyes was evidence of tears. Or maybe lack of sleep. 

“You can be as mad at me as you want when you get me home” she huffed. Her arms were almost level with her shoulders. Clarke choked out a laugh and nodded. 

“Oh, I’m going to be _furious_ when we get home” She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s open, half numb hand. Lexa only sighed with relief. 

“I can’t wait”


	52. Actresses going too hard au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #like they’re both actresses #they’ve heard about the other #but they barely know each other in rl #and they both land lead roles in a movie #and that movie has a love scene #they kinda have the hots for each other #and when they’re shooting that particular scene #one of them is going down on the other for real #I NEED THIS #Is there anything similiar written already? #if so please link me #provided that someone is actually reading these tags #lol #fuck me

If someone had told Clarke Griffin eight months ago that she would be cast in a film opposite Lexa Woods, she would have smiled and shrugged. Work was work, right? It certainly wouldn’t hurt that she was one of the most gorgeous actresses that Clarke had ever seen. But in the end, it wouldn’t be a big deal. However, if she’d have been told that in the time it took for pre-production to finish and for filming to begin she’d be half way in love with the other actress, she might start giving the side eye. 

And yet here she was. 

The make-up trailer felt too cold on her exposed legs. The fluffy robe only covered up so much and this was the day Clarke was rather in favor of less bodily exposure. Brushes roamed over her face, pads smoothed out contours, and pencils detailed the lines of her eyes and made her natural blue pop. This was why the make-up artists were professionals. 

“Are you excited, Clarke?” Beth asked as she filtered through one of her drawers. The actress considered laughing for a full second before giving a half-hearted shrug. 

“I don’t know. These things are always super awkward” Beth nodded with understanding as she found what she was looking for. Her mischievous smirk, however, unsettled Clarke. 

“That’s true, but on the bright side you get to see your crush naked” Clarke did not let out an undignified squawk. Only birds did that. 

“She’s _not_ my crush!”

“Who’s not your crush?” Lexa’s voice from the trailer door made everyone jump. She was somehow both sleep-rumpled and absolutely flawless as she flopped into a chair and ran her hand through her hair. Really, Clarke never stood a chance. 

“No one. There is no crush” She sent Beth a scathing look.

“Ah, well. Are you ready for today?” Lexa’s green eyes flashed with something Clarke couldn’t entirely read. It made her wary. 

“I guess. Sex scenes are always a little awkward, but it’s nice to be doing it with someone I trust so much” _Someone I’d actually_ want _to go down on me_. Clarke cleared her throat and turned away from her co-star. Too many thoughts like that would make filming unbearable. It wasn’t even as if it were the first time she’d had those thoughts, with Lexa nearby, they came at almost the frequency she _saw_ the other woman. 

The actress hummed in response and the trailer lapsed into an easy silence. The artists worked as the actresses tried to remember their lines and blocking. Privately, Clarke thought it was one of the best times of the day. Before they knew it, they were camera ready and ushered on to set. The small house was warm and quaint and exactly the kind of place Clarke wanted to live when she decided to settle down. It made acting with Lexa that much easier. All she was doing was acting out her imagined future after all. 

Her character had a massive bed that was definitely far larger than the average person’s and it was the kind of bed that a person could just sink into and disappear for days in. And Clarke was naked between the sheets. Well, not entirely naked. She had pasties on her nipples. It was all very uncomfortable. 

She laid against the pillows pretending to be asleep as she waited for the director to call action. every fiber of her being, a live wire of nerves. The snap of the clapperborad, the director’s shout and a hesitant knock at her ‘bedroom door’ signaled her time to act. She pretended to wake slowly and, at a second know, called out; “come in!” With a false grogginess in her voice. 

She rubbed at her eyes and tried not to lose the scene at the sight of Lexa standing there gaping at her obviously nude form hidden behind sheets. Will all going well, they’d only have to do the scene once and Clarke wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle Lexa gazing at her in awe. 

“Allie, I um, I wanted to tell you something” Lexa moved closer to the bed, but remained a careful distance away. Clarke changed her expression to that of curiosity. 

“Yeah? What is it?” She brought her knees closer to her chest. There was no doubt it’d make a good image. The way Lexa’s eyes caught on her neck, she was sure it definitely was. Lexa’s following silence wasn’t scripted. Nor was the way she perched herself on the edge of the bed, her eyes never once leaving Clarke’s. 

“I’m in love with you” It was _exactly_ as scripted, but there was no denying the sincerity in her eyes or the way it fit the scene. However, Lexa’s acting choices were usually spot on, so Clarke trusted her, even when it was slightly ad-libbed. She pretended to be overwhelmed. 

“With me?” Instead of answering with a long winded rant about why her character was in love, Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke’s mouth in a kiss. Clarke almost swooned before she remembered it wasn’t real, not really.

From there, things progressed more or less as they were choreographed to; Lexa trapped Clarke's body underneath hers, clothes were removed, and gentle hands were careful not to cross any boundaries. But Lexa was gong down, trailing light kisses down Clarke’s stomach that made her heart flutter. She kept having to remind herself that this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Normal couples having sex for the first time didn’t have cameras and almost ten other people in the room with them as it was happening.

She watched Lexa settle between her legs with half lidded eyes. The actress paused for a second above her, her eyes displaying a hesitance that worried the blonde. Did she forget what she was supposed to do? Was she losing her nerve? Clarke nodded minutely, _do it_ she was saying.

But then something wet touched her and her whole body erupted in spasms. Lexa wasn’t faking it for the camera, she wasn’t letting the camera angles take care of her only real job. She was _genuinely_ going down on Clarke. The thought took her breath away. Despite her surprise and pleasure, she was an actress, so she forced herself to tone down her reaction slightly. 

Movement caught her attention at the corner of her eye. The director motioned for them to wrap it up. Apparently she’d have to end this before she was ready. Her hand slipped into Lexa’s hair and tugged lightly. She let out an over indulgent sigh and Lexa took the hint and climbed back up her body. 

“Cut! Great work you guys. Go take a break” The director immediately moved to the second camera to watch the playback. The actresses spent no time at all collecting their robes and heading off to Clarke’s trailer. They had barely shut the door before Lexa’s back was pressed against it.

“So you’re in love with me, huh?” Clarke teased between kisses to her co-star’s neck. Lexa hummed. 

“Enough to go down on you on set”


	53. the only two people at a bar rooting for the same football team au

The ball streaks into the back of the net on the TV and the bar is a mass of noise. Clarke slumps into her seat as Bellamy and Lincoln give each other an awkward side hug that has both of their beers sloshing dangerously close to their edges. A slap to her back forces her into an upright position. 

“I _told_ you we’d win. I _told_ you!” Octavia all but screams in her ear. Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“You haven’t won yet, still ten minutes left” She takes a sip from her drink, smirking just over the edge of the glass. She sees her team’s midfield holding the ball and the forwards moving up dangerously. 

“We’re better statistically in the last ten minutes” A new voice slightly behind her draws her away from the TV. A woman with _frighteningly_ gorgeous hair and eyes shrugs at Octavia and takes the seat she’d vacated beside you. Her dark red jersey of Clarke’s team clings to her body in a way that makes the blond’s thoughts race. “The end is all that matters really” This she says to Clarke and her eyes flash. 

Clarke hides another grin behind her drink and she looks back to the TV just in time to see a perfect cross to a header to the back of the net and she can’t help but shoot to her feet in the suddenly silent bar. Octavia is scowling at her. 

“I told _you_ , O” She scowls back and Clarke settles back into the chair and the beautiful girl is clapping. She grins at Clarke at _oh_ , it’s good. She holds out her hand.

“I’m Lexa, I think we cheer for the same team” Clarke takes it. 

“Clarke. I think you’re right” It definitely means something else, but neither comment.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarke. What would you say, since we both want the same team to win, if I asked you to go celebrate with me when they do?” Her voice is smooth, but the way her eyes dart all over Clarke’s face alert the woman to her nerves. It’s _so_ good. 

“I could be convinced” she answers. Those lips curve into a bright smile and they both turn back to the TV. There’s a minute left and people around them are screaming at the players who _definitely_ can’t hear them, but it feels calm. It feels easy. It feels like she could definitely go on a date with the only person in this bar who is cheering for her team. She spares Lexa a glance. No, like she’d definitely _want_ to go on a date with her. 

A bicycle kick from her team buries the ball in the back of the net just before time runs out. 

Lexa followers her to her feet and they throw their arms around one another. The rest of the bar patrons groan loudly but the two celebrating don’t notice, not even when Octavia throws a napkin at her best friend’s head or when Bellamy takes a selfie with them in the background. 

“So,” Lexa downs the last of her beer, “celebrate?” Clarke laughs and copies the motion before nodding. 

“Oh yes” It’s good.


	54. Lexa's quiet in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly more nsfw than i usually go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

For some reason, you’d always assumed Lexa would be loud. You thought vaguely that the confidence and power that sat heavily on her shoulders the rest of the time would translate easily to the bedroom. 

You’d thought for sure that the product of her leading you by the hands with the most gentle eyes you’d ever seen would be Lexa writhing and groaning and just about shouting, but only part of that came true. She writhed, yes, moved all over the place with her hands grasping and tugging on your hair (carefully, always gentle), but she made no noise outside of the occasional whimper. Even when it became too much, she was silent. 

The knowledge is an inexplicable turn-on for you. It means you can sneak away in between meetings. It means dark corners become worlds of their own. It means moments together that you might never have had otherwise. 

It means you’re falling in love. 

Not that you _definitely_ weren’t almost there before. Now, it’s just that much more of a possibility, a likelihood. You will be in love with Lexa. Soon. It’s a stated fact that no one would argue. 

It takes almost two months of sleeping together for her to make a substantial sound. You do this thing with your tongue that she really likes and suddenly she let’s out and “ _Ah!_ ” that you feel right down through the core of her. You open your eyes in surprise and her chest is heaving and her eyes are screwed tight and your breath is _gone_. 

When she finally comes down from her high, you sidle up beside her and kiss her shoulder. She opens her eyes and you’re taken aback by their brightness. 

“Are you okay?” you ask, because while _you_ liked the sound, you weren’t sure if she was. You are deadset on not falling victim to miscommunication. Talking was going to happen no matter what. She nods. 

“You were very good” She sighs and leans close enough to press your foreheads together. The pair of you end up doing this more than you think anyone else does, but it’s so comforting that you’ll probably never question it. 

“Are you quiet on purpose usually? Or is that just a thing?” 

“It’s not intentional. I rarely feel the need to voice my feelings during sex” The back of her hand brushes against the skin of your hip, and then up your side. It glances over the side of your breast before traveling back down. You get a bad idea.

“I’m going to take that as a challenge, you realize” She narrows her eyes in confusion and her hand falters. “I’m hardly going to consider you satisfied until I hear you” Her eyebrows shoot up. She laughs, rolls her exhausted body to press fully against yours and you feel her drop a kiss to your shoulder before resting her cheek in the same spot. Her voice is _so close_ to your ear. You resist shivering. It’s a very near thing. 

“I look forward to it” So do you.


	55. don't speak the language AU

Clarke was lost. Lost in a foreign country. Not even the kind of foreign country where everyone speaks English like Canada, or England, or Australia. No. She had to be in Israel where the letters didn’t even look like letters. And _god_ it was hot.

She ducked under an awning and drew out her map from her bag. Her boss may have been a dick 90% of the time, but at least he had the foresight to give her a map. Dizengoff Center was easy enough to find (it was impossible not to, big and blue at the edge of the map). But where was she now? The corner didn’t have a street name, nor did the next street corner or the last one. She growled in frustration and studied the map harder. 

“?את בסדר” A sudden feminine voice made her snap her head up again and _oh_. Usually Clarke didn’t have a thing for soldiers, but the woman in front of her - warm tan skin, thick curly hair that fail awkwardly in a failing bun, and dazzling green eyes - made the olive clothes look irritatingly good. “?גְבֶרֶת” she asked again. Only then did Clarke realize she _didn’t fucking understand_. 

“What? I’m sorry, I don’t-” She cut herself off. If she couldn’t understand the girl, there was almost no way this girl would-

“You are American?” Ah. So she did. Her thick lilting accent curled around the words in such an attractive way. 

“Yes. And I’m lost. Great combination, right?” Clarke tried to joke. Apparently it was good enough, as the girl grinned and nodded. 

“That is not so good. I am Lexa” she said, holding out her hand. Clarke took it and was pleased to see that yes, Lexa’s skin _was_ warm. She resisted shuddering. 

“I’m Clarke. Could you possibly get me to uh...Hotel Gilal? Oh, whoops, Gilgal?” Thankfully, Lexa smiled and nodded again. 

“כן, yes, no problem. Would it bother you if I go home to put my bag down first?” Clarke felt ashamed for not noticing the large green bag at Lexa’s feet. Clearly she was just getting back from soldier things (she had to admit that she knew nothing about the military, Israeli or otherwise) and they caught each other as she was making her way home. 

“Yeah, sure” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as Lexa did again. Maybe she should get herself lost more often. The soldier gestured for her to stay put as she jogged across the street, unlocked a door and disappeared inside. She was back outside a minute later. Once back on the sidewalk, she gestured for Clarke to follow. 

“ברוכים הבאים לתל אביב“ she spoke as she took Clarke’s hand.


	56. 3. Lexa comes home to her family

The war had some how managed to last almost six months. Six months of ripping battles. Six months of reorganizing armies. Six months of patching herself together time after time. Six months of no Clarke or Ryla. 

Lexa spent every waking moment that wasn’t spent on war thinking about her young family. Ryla was barely born before Lexa was marching off to war. She barely managed a forehead kiss for each of her girls and the image of Clarke staring after her had haunted her dreams for six months. 

She felt the exhaustion even deeper than ever when her brigade finally crested the hill that looked over Polis, that looked over _her_ city. There was still dried blood on her face as she charged through the gates, victorious. Her wounds were still sore and open when she barged her way into her tower. 

“Lexa” Her knees nearly gave out at the sound of that voice.

“Clarke” They threw their arms around one another, squeezing tight to make up for six months of lost contact. Lexa breathed slow and steady into her wife’s neck. She was comfortable for the first time in too long. This was the welcome she needed. “I missed you”

“I missed you too” Clarke pulled away just enough to kiss her soundly and it felt like the life had been breathed back into her. She was whole again. Well, almost. 

“Ryla” she murmured as soon as they parted. Clarke touched her nose to Lexa’s cheek as she answered. 

“Our room taking a nap,” Lexa nodded and started to trudge toward the stairs to meet her. “Wait, let’s get you cleaned up first-”

“After”

“At least your armor-”

“ _After_ ” The blond seemed to take the hint and sighed. She let her hand be tangled with the Commander’s and together they took each step as slowly as Lexa could manage, especially since her new limp was finally making itself known.

Their bedroom was dim - only a few candles lit - and warm, and Lexa wasted no time at all crossing the floor to the sturdy crib at the foot of the bed. Ryla was still small. Her six month old body sprawled out against her furs and blankets. It was so easy for the war to melt off of Lexa’s shoulders because now - with her wife behind her and her baby in front of her - she really was whole. She scooped the girl into her arms, all the while careful to keep her supported and asleep. 

She looked up to find Clarke watching from the doorway. Her fingers were twitching, the tell-tale sign that she wanted to draw. Lexa had to wonder what it was about the sight that compelled her. 

“Can we sleep?” she mumbled instead of asking. Maybe Clarke would draw it later. Somehow, blue eyes became even softer. 

“Can I at least take off your shoulder guard? You’ll sleep a lot better with less armor” She moved forward to touch the rough rubber and then finger the clasp. Lexa shrugged weakly. 

“If I don’t have to move” She earned a laugh and let her eyes flicker between her wife and daughter. Minute by minute, and pound by pound, her body felt lighter. When finally the only traces of war left on her were her wounds and warpaint, she laid down in her bed, but not before settling Ryla in the center. Clarke followed and tangled their fingers together once more. 

Lexa sighed. The Commander fell from her shoulders as she let herself be with her family, because they were _her_ family and nothing would take her away from them again.


	57. CLARKE AND LEXA FIND A PUPPY IN THE WOODS

As she felt lips on her neck again, Clarke’s moan was almost violent. She clutched harder to Lexa’s arms and pulled her closer in an attempt to sandwich her even further between the woman and the tree. She’d waited all day for some alone time with the Commander. She was going to get as much out of it as she could. Hips shifted against hers. 

“ _Oh_ , yes, just there” she groaned. Her fingers tightened around warm skin. 

“You sound tense” Lexa all but laughed against her neck, earning an eye roll. 

“Just get _on_ with it already” Clarke was sure that some snarky remark would have followed, but suddenly Lexa’s body went rigid. Her eyes worked over time as her ears strained to listen for a sound that Clarke had apparently missed. “Lexa?”

“Sh _hh_ ” A hand pressed firmly over her mouth just in time for Clarke to hear a whimper and then a bark. The couple froze even further, both actively regretting their hook up spot being in the middle of the woods, far from any guards or protection. Now they were possibly at risk with naught but Lexa’s swords and knives. 

Lexa gestured for Clarke to stay put as she began stalking carefully toward the sound. She drew a knife silently from her belt, ready to make any split second decisions. She disappeared behind a thick set of trees. A knot jumped into Clarke’s throat. Anything could be out there. Something canine-based was likely, but not a given. 

It was a solid minute of silence. A solid minute where Clarke could barely breathe. She knew Lexa was a formidable warrior - her fight with Roan had been only the first instance - but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be bested. But then Lexa broke through the thicket again, something held snugly against her chest and a soft smile on her face. 

“Clarke, come” she beckoned quietly. 

“I’m trying to” With a grumble, Clarke obeyed, marching less calmly than Lexa probably wanted her to over to the other woman. A tiny puppy curled up helplessly in her arms. Clearly a wolf of some sort, it’s dark fur made it’s bright blue eyes stand out and it’s tiny paws flopped uselessly forward. It was very cute. But Clarke was horny. 

“Let’s go back, it needs food” Lexa started in the direction of Polis. Frowning, Clarke followed. 

“Weren’t we in the middle of something?”

“It’ll need a bed. And training”

“I mean, you were _definitely_ in the middle of something”

“What should we name it?”

“You can name it Fish for all I care, just _fuck_ me” Lexa stopped and leveled her with an amused grin before swooping in and pressing their lips together in a truly heart stopping kiss. 

“Soon”


	58. wonder woman!lexa and supergirl!clarke fic

Clarke could see the smoke from - really - too far away. There’s no way it should be that high or that black, yet there it was, climbing effortlessly into the clouds like a nightmare. It had to be a bomb. Which meant a lot of other bad things were about to happen. 

Her flight path took her just to the front of the building the smoke was coming from. The entire front facade of it was ripped apart, making the upper floors highly unstable. Conveniently, it was a mall. That meant lots of people all over the place screaming and possibly providing a significant amount of hostages. She felt the beginnings of exhaustion nip at her joints and she hadn’t even started yet.

She dove in. 

The building was half of fire but there was places she could easily swoop in and pull people from the wreckage. Thankfully, the whole place wasn’t lit up, as that let others get out with no problem. She carefully lowered a group of three to the ground when six police cars rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. A fire truck was quick on their heels and immediately began working. 

“Supergirl!” She frowned at the sight of Sargent Kane rushing towards her. “Look!” He pointed vigorously to where the front of the building used to be just as a woman became visible, explosive vest and all. 

“Shit.” Why did she always have to be right? Tears stained the woman’s red face so it was clear that unless she was an incredible actress she probably was a victim here. Clarke kept her own hands raised and visible as she shuffled towards her. She didn’t want to set off any alarms in the attackers mind. She preferred the woman to stay in a human shape rather than ravioli. “Hi, what’s your name?” she asked calmly. 

“E-Echo,” she stammered out. 

“Hey Echo. It’s nice to meet you. People call me Supergirl. Can you tell me what’s going on?” 

“The man, he-he wants ten million dollars,” Snot was starting to drip slowly from her nose and Clarke’s fingers itched to get a tissue or a hanky but there was no moving away until Echo was safe. 

“That’s a hefty amount. Do you know how many people he has hostage?” Echo was clearly starting to panic. She shook her head. 

“I-I don’t-”

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you know how many people he has with him?” Echo broke down. Tears streamed down her face. 

“Hey, Echo, it’s okay-”

“Step aside.” The sudden commanding voice so close took Clarke entirely by surprise. She whirled around (she winced internally at how fast she did it when she’d made sure to be so cautious earlier) and felt every function in her body halt. 

The woman was beautiful. Like, otherworldly beautiful. Her hair, curly and thick, waved gently in the breeze (when had that started) giving her a majestic look, enhanced only by her demanding posture and _perfect_ cheekbones. Ripcord muscle was on show with her red and blue leotard, but the crowning jewel of the woman was her eyes. Green. 

“Uh…” Clarke could have slapped herself for the great for impression and immediately thought of Octavia laughing at her for being ‘slapped with the gay’. The woman didn’t wait for Clarke to move. She simply moved closed to the woman and pulled a yellow rope from her hip. 

“Echo, please take a firm grip of this.” She tossed the lassoed end that Echo caught. The moment her fingers made contact, the rope glowed golden. Clarke blinked in awe. “The lasso of truth compels you,” the woman spoke in that same authoritative tone. 

“I’m working with him, his name is Cage Wallace. He has nine other men and there are thirty five hostages in the basement.” The glow faded and Echo gaped in shock, surprised by her own mouth. 

“So I guess it was the good actress option then” Clarke’s x-ray vision caught sight of a detonator in Echo’s pocket so she wasted no time in punching Echo with enough force to knock her out. “Kane, this one’s all yours” As Kane’s men collected the woman and brought her to a bomb squad, Clarke extended her hand. “I’m Supergirl.” 

“I heard,” The woman sounded amused as she reciprocated that handshake. “I’m Wonder Woman” 

“You bet you are,” slipped out before Clarke could stop it. Wonder Woman’s cheek’s tinted pink and a smirk crossed her face. In another moment, it was gone, replaced with determination.

“You should go rescue people from the burning building. I will subdue the terrorists.” Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

“Why? Don’t you want help?” The smirk was back, only this time it was all confidence. Clarke choked back her sudden arousal at the look. 

“I don’t need it,” Oh _shit_ , “Also your flying capabilities make you a better candidate, whereas I would get stuck and find myself unable to help many.” Without waiting for a reply, she marched into the building, smoke quickly obscuring the view of her. 

“Yeah, okay.” Dazed, Clarke readied herself to take off again, but paused with a laugh. “‘Wonder Woman’ indeed.”


	59. But like has no one thought of Clarke Kent and Lexa Luther? And then they fall in forbidden love? Or something?

If she had a Spidey Sense, it’d be tingling. But she didn’t. Spiderman wasn’t real. No superhero was. 

Clarke hovered just above the ground, careful to keep from making any noise against the hard floor that would no doubt echo any footsteps. The warehouse was massive. Could it have been made originally for some kind of boat or airplane production? She thought so. 

It wasn’t as if she’d chosen to be here. No one would, alien or not. It was creepy, dark, damp, and whether she could see them or not, likely full of people wanting to kill her. 

A bullet pinged off her shoulder. Oh, so she was right. 

With a sigh, she darted around the warehouse, incapacitating anyone she could find. It was quick work, but tedious, as more popped up each time she thought was was finished. She delivered a hearty pinch to the neck of the last man (it wasn’t developed after she saw Star Trek for the first time, it _wasn’t_ ) and leaned him carefully against a stack of crates (why were abandoned warehouses always inexplicably filled with crates? she’d need to use her x ray vision later). 

“Got all of them?” Clarke grinned. She knew that voice. She knew it _well_. 

“I mean I think so. You have a list of all of them I’m sure. You wanna take roll?” she teased as she turned. 

Lexa Luther was a lot of things. Rich, genius, ambitious, evil, _beautiful_. Clarke had been drawn to her during their first meeting, when she wasn’t Supergirl and Lexa Luther was not internationally wanted. Timid reporter Clarke pushed her glasses up her nose and stammered through questions Bellamy would have asked if he wasn’t sick. But oddly enough, Lexa wasn’t turned off by the reporter’s clear inexperience, instead, she was charmed by the stammering mess in front of her. Clarke could never pinpoint where everything changed, but the next thing she knew, she has wrist deep in the woman’s pants when she was _definitely_ trying to arrest her. 

“I checked them off as you went” The evil genius was just as alluring as always; her stupidly beautiful cascading hair, her glinting eyes, and that _smirk_. 

“Well then, it’s safe to say we’re all alone” Clarke reached out and tugged Lexa to her by the hip. 

“It would seem so” She didn’t hesitate before kissing her. Should she? Definitely. Would she ever? If Lexa kept up that thing with her tongue, not likely. 


	60. i think your dog likes my dog au

Moving was hard for Clarke. Even two weeks in it still felt as if she’d dropped out of the sky to a new place, forced to adapt. At least Fish seemed to be having no problem. The minute they’d arrived at the new dog park he’d gone haywire, his shaggy tail whipping back and forth in excitement over new smells, people, and _friends_.

Clarke unclipped the leash and found a nice bench to keep watch from. With his blue bandana, it was easy to keep an eye on him as he sped from dog to dog, sniffing butts and bellies. She watched in amusement as he found a little terrier and immediately began cozying up to it under a nice sunny spot. The terrier...didn’t seem to mind. Clarke frowned. Where was the terrier’s owner?

“Gus!” The terrier’s head perked up from where it had been resting against Fish’s side. “Gus, what are you doing, come” Gus’s owner called. The sight of her definitely caused Clarke to stare a little indecently. Her long legs were wrapped in too-tight jeans up to a warm sweatshirt. Her long dark hair looked so thick that Clark really just wanted to bury her hands in it. Her profile alone was exquisite. “Gus, come” she ordered again. 

Even from her position on the bench, Clarke could hear the dog whine in displeasure. Fish seemed to take the hint that there was a problem and began his own bout of whining (which would definitely last until he got home. Mustering up the courage to talk to the beautiful girl, she crossed the lawn. 

“I think your dog likes my dog” she laughed once she was within earshot. The girl turned to her and Clarke immediately noticed two things; 1. the girl’s eyes were _wow_ green and 2. her sweatshirt proudly stated in bold white letters ‘this girl likes girls’. Clarke’s brain short-circuited.

“It, uh, seems that way” the girl frowned at the whining dogs who only cuddled farther into one another. Awkwardly fast, Clarke reached out her hand. 

“I’m Clarke, he’s Fish” The girl took her hand and cocked her head. 

“‘Fish’?” 

“I told my roommates I was coming home with a fish. I didn’t want to _lie_ ” she explained. The girl laughed. 

“Lexa, and that’s Gus” Her eyes were _so_ green, it was almost thirty full seconds before Clarke realized they’d been holding hands for far too long. She detached herself with a cough and gave her thigh a pat. 

“Fish, leave him alone” The dog whined again before plodding over to her with a bowed head. Clarke ruffled his ears. “So, I think so our dogs get along so well, we should set up a play-date for them. It’d be kind of cruel for them never to meet again” Her heart beat loudly in her ears. The suggestion could be totally off-putting for Lexa who was really so confident that she could wear _that_ sweater. 

“I’m inclined to agree. Can I see your phone?” Clarke grinned.


End file.
